Getting It
by Jude Quincy
Summary: Instant Star after No Sleep Til Brooklyn. My idea of the 2nd season, pretty much. Mostly: JudeTommy and KatJamie. Also: TommySadie, JamieJude, and OCJude. R&R, please! WARNING: RATING CHANGED TO M!
1. Getting In Between

Chapter One -- Getting In Between

Story Disclaimer: I own nothing. Instant Star is NOT mine (sniff). Nothing belongs to me… unless I say otherwise.

---

Jude stepped out of Tom's Viper and shut the door quietly, leaning against the door. "You sure you're ready to get back in the studio?" She nodded, yawning widely and running her hands through her newly-blonde hair.

"Come on, Quincy. No more stalling. You're getting into the studio whether you like it or not," she teased, tugging on his arm.

"I'm not stalling." Tom muttered under his breath, stepping in front of Jude to hold the door for her. A blast of cold air conditioning hit the two square in the face.

"Jude! Tom! My two favorite people." They turned to look in the direction of the voice; Darius was standing in the lobby to G Major, arms open. "Step into my office, please?"

Jude glanced at Tom and the two of them shared a look. Sighing deeply, Jude led the way to Darius' lair. They each took a seat across from their boss' massive oak desk.

"I've brought the two of you here to share some exciting news. First off, as you know, Jude will be starting work on her second album soon and she'll need some new songs. I've been thinking and--"

"Darius, while I was on tour, I wrote a bunch of new songs. Tommy and I can go over some chords and things, but I really like the sound."

"Actually, Jude, what we had been working on was a songwriter for you. Since you've gone blonde and everyone loved 'Stupid Girl,' I think that's where we want to take you." Jude couldn't even find the words to describe the anger she was feeling. "So, I just want you to keep working with your band for now. We're gonna get you a couple more covers to learn and hopefully by then we'll have found you the perfect songwriter. One that really goes with your image."

Jude was close to tears--tears of anger and tears of frustration. "Darius, I want... I want to play my own songs."

"Jude, I'm sorry. If you want to stay with G Major, I need you to work with me. Take care of the coach and the coach takes care of you, remember? I promise, your album will sell. People will buy blonde. People will buy 'Stupid Girl.' You have nothing to worry about."

Except my integrity.

"Darius, I don't mean to interrupt, but why am I here." Tom leaned forward in his chair, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Tom, Tom." Darius laughed to himself. "I'm giving you your old job back."

"My old job?" Tom raised an eyebrow at Darius.

"In Boyz Attack?" Jude asked, dumbfounded.

"No. As the new Instant Star's producer. Tom, you're gonna be Mason's producer for his first CD, just like you were with Jude."

Jude smiled, "That's exciting. Another first CD?"

"Yeah, Mason is a good kid. He's got a nice sound," Tom agreed, settling back into his chair.

"Jude, that means I need you to meet with your new producer as soon as possible." Darius shuffled some papers on his desk and handed one to Jude. On it, there were a list of names she didn't recognize.

She choked. "New producer?"

"Tom's gonna be busy with Mason, so we'll need a fulltime producer for your second CD. I have a couple people lined up and I want to pick as soon as we can, so you can get started."

"New producer?"

"Jude, give it up," Tom growled low in his throat. Turning to Darius he asked, "When do you want me to start working with Mason?"

"As soon as you can. He's in Studio 1 right now, working on some new things." Tom nodded.

"I'll head in there right now." As Tom stood, Jude groaned loudly.

"This isn't fair! Tom signed on as my producer!" she whined, reminding everyone else in the room of the age difference and her lack of maturity when it came to her music career.

"For your first CD, only. Trust me, I made sure this was legal, Jude. You know me, I always do my homework first."

"But, Darius, we make amazing music together! Tom and I...we're partners. He's my wingman."

Darius chuckled to himself. "Jude, Tom did not win you that contest and Tom did not help sell your records. He didn't even go on tour with you. Wake up and smell the cappuccino, Jude. This is all you."

"I never thought I'd say this, Jude, but Darius is right. I think you need to this one without me. Plus, Mason needs a producer, and who's better than me?" Tom grinned at her.

Jude paused for a second, glancing around the room. Darius was smiling at her. He knew she was going to say 'yes.' He knew she had to. She looked at Tom. He wouldn't even look at her -- he was looking at everything else in the room. "Okay," she squeaked.

"Wonderful, Jude. I'll let you know when we find you a songwriter, okay?" She nodded.

"Can I go work now? Spiederman's waiting in Studio 3."

"Sure," Darius smiled a grin that went across his face. Jude stood, not looking at Tom, and walked out of the door, letting it fall shut behind her.

"Jude!" Tom's voice drifted from behind her. She didn't slow down or turn around. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to hear his lame excuse for why he didn't stick up for her if he really wanted to work with her. The only excuse was that he didn't want to. "Jude! Come on!"

She felt a strong hand touch her shoulder and she stopped abruptly. "Jude, please?" Turning slowly, she faced Tom.

"What could you possibly have to say right now?" she snarled at her former producer.

"Jude, don't do this. Didn't you see this coming?" She looked confused. "The second you defied him, Darius was not going to let you be happy. He took away the two things that mattered most to you...your music and your producer."

This remark seemed to dissipate her sadness and fuel her anger. "A little full of yourself, Quincy? Since when were you one of the 'Top Two Things In Jude Harrison's Life,' huh? I think you gave that up when you abandoned me on my tour and went to Italy with Sadie, okay!"

Grabbing her upper arm, Tom leaned into Jude and whispered, "Don't do this. Not now."

"No, Tommy. I'm gonna do this. Right here and right now." She smiled spitefully. "So how is this my fault and not yours? Remind me."

"Jude..."

"No, Tommy. Tell me...why is this all my fault that we're not working together?" Tom glared down into Jude's eyes. "Okay, then tell me this. Why don't you care? Why don't you want to work with me anymore?"

"Jude...please."

"No, were you too busy doing my sister to even miss me while I was gone? Did you even remember that I was on tour!" Her face was getting redder with every word.

Tom tightened his grip on her arm, "Jude, stop!" By now, everyone who had been wasting time in the lobby of G Major was tuned into their conversation. Tom glanced around and pulled Jude into an empty conference room.

"Well, Tommy?" She was close to tears.

"Jude, of course I missed working with you. You said it yourself, we make great music together!" Jude smiled,

"Actually, I said amazing."

"Jude, I was only in Italy for a week. Then all this drama at G Major happened and I raced straight back here. Do you know how many times I wanted to call and tell you about all of this? Jude, we're partners. We've always been partners. Working here without you...it felt like something was missing. Something huge."

Tom leaned over and placed a hand delicately on Jude's shoulder, "Jude, I missed you." Ignoring Jude's speechless moment, he turned toward the door. "Don't ever forget that."

Before Jude could even register the entire conversation, Tom was out the door. "He missed me?" she whispered to herself.

Jude slumped to the floor, resting her head in her hands. "He missed me?"

Sadie took a step from the Harrison mailbox toward her door, humming a Boyz Attack song under her breath.

"You were right." Startled, Sadie turned toward Jamie's voice, coming from next door.

"Thank you," she smiled, walking over to his hunched-up body. "Right about what?"

"Jude...She and Tommy will always choose each other, wont they?" Jamie sighed.

"What happened, Andrews?" she asked, hovering over him.

"Nothing." An awkward silence fell between the two as neither knew what to say to the other. Ironically, they were in the same situation at different times. Jamie was at the end of one Jude-Tom cycle and Sadie was at the beginning.

"Jamie, I know this sounds harsh, but...I think you need to get over Jude." Sadie said matter-of-factly. "This is always going to happen and you're better off with someone else."

"Why are you so confident? We're in the same boat, here, me and you. Why do I have to get over Jude while you get to date Little Tommy Q?"

"You see, Jude will always have a crush on Tom--it's a fact. But this time, Tom seems to really want to make this work with me."

"But that's just temporary. You said it yourself," Jamie stood solemnly, "Be careful, Jude and Tom will always pick each other." Jamie stepped inside his door, leaving Sadie alone on his porch.

Maybe Andrews is right...Why am I any different than him?

A/N: Okay, Chapter 1 is done! I have a few chapters planned out and I'd love some response to see if I should work on the next few chapters. Thanks!  
Jude Quincy


	2. Getting the Cold Shoulder

Chapter Two -- Getting the Cold Shoulder

Sadie stepped into G Major with only one thing on her mind -- to get Tom to escape the studio for his break and have lunch with her. Some commitment would really boost her mood. Even if it was just one day.

Plus, she had been dying to finally show him his gift from Paris. _Ooh la la!_

Glancing around, she spotted Jude heading toward a conference room, guitar and notebook in hand. "Jude!" Her younger sister spun around and shot daggers at Sadie, before heading back toward the room. "Jude!"

Sadie rushed over to her sister, grabbing a hold of Jude's upper arm. Twisting her sister around to face her, Sadie scrunched her eyebrows together. "Hey, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Don't bother me, Sadie." Jude turned back to the conference room and slid open the door. "I really don't want to deal with you right now."

"Jude, just tell me where Tom is, okay?" Jude let out a snort and turned around enough to smirk at Sadie.

"And why would _I_ know?" The youngest Harrison scowled and slammed the door in her sister's face. Startled, Sadie scoffed at the shut door and moved back toward the lobby to G Major.

A voice from behind shocked her, "Sadie?" Twirling around, she found herself face-to-face with EJ.

"Hi. EJ, right?" she asked, smiling politely. "We met at Jude's party?"

"Yeah," EJ nodded respectfully. "Are you here to see Jude?"

"Actually, I was looking for Tom. Did you know where I could find him?"

"Tommy, eh?" EJ grinned. "He's in Studio 1 with Kwest and Mason. Careful, he's working." Before Sadie could even hear EJ's final warning, she was down the hall and at the door of Studio 1.

Knocking gently, she opened the door a sliver. Mason was on the other side of the glass, strumming away at his guitar. Kwest had one ear up to a pair of headphones and was nodding away to the music. Tom was leaning forward on the board, head rocking in time.

Kwest glanced up and saw Sadie standing in the doorway. Raising his eyebrows, he nudged Tom in the side. "What?" he snapped, glaring at Kwest. His friend motioned toward the door. Turning, Tom smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey, you." Standing, he hugged Sadie tightly.

"Why aren't you in the studio with Jude today? I thought--" Kwest's eyes widened and he grimaced, motioning her to stop. Tom just sighed and collapsed in the nearest chair.

"I just thought I'd surprise my favorite producer." Sadie grinned. "And maybe borrow him for a bit?"

"_Surprise_," Kwest mumbled under his breath with a smirk.

Tom frowned, standing again, "Well, I can't talk long. Mason's got a _lot_ of work ahead of him. And I gotta be in studio with him all day."

"Can I steal you for your break? Maybe lunch?" Sadie asked as sweetly as she could.

"I don't even know if I'm taking one today, Sade. I told you, I gotta work with Mason." Tom's voice was starting to thin.

Sadie leaned in close. "But I want to give you your present from Paris, _Thomas_," she murmured, laying on the French accent real thick.

Grinning, Tom shook his head. "I can't. Sorry, Sadie. Rain check?"

"Sure... I just wanted to spend a little time together." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tom's voice changed to a hushed whisper, "Sadie, we went over this. I'm trying to make this work. But I can't be with you all the time. You need to understand that." Seeing her face scrunch up, he added, "Sadie, I _really_ want to make this work. I promise."

"Okay," she mumbled, not quite convinced.

"Really," Tom looked into her eyes, "I might have a little extra time Saturday? If you want to get together then?"

"Okay," she said, forcing a smile to come to her face. "See you then." Tom reached out and grazed her back lightly as she walked out. Once she had left, he crumpled into the chair again, laying his head in his lap.

"You okay, man?" Kwest asked, obvious concern in his voice.

"I don't know."

* * *

As soon as Jude saw Sadie disappear around the corner, she reached up to knock on the door of Studio 1. Noticing the door was slightly ajar, she peered in carefully. Kwest nodded at her and nudged Tom in the arm.

Sitting up, Tom mumbled, "Sadie, I told you. We---Jude!" He stood, half-grinning at her. "What'cha doing here, girl?"

"Tommy, can I talk to you for a sec...alone?" Tom glanced back at Kwest and nodded, ushering her out the door, hand on her back.

"What is it, Jude?" he asked apprehensively. "Is everything okay?"

Jude pulled him into an empty studio, pacing slowly. "Did you mean it? What you said...about wanting to work in the studio again with me? And feeling like part of you was missing when we weren't working together?" She moved next to him.

Tom sighed and looked to the floor. "Jude..."

"Tommy, are we just gonna keep doing this?" she asked, gazing deep in his eyes.

"Jude..." His voice was a mere whisper.

Grabbing the back of his head, Jude stood on her tiptoes and planted her lips firmly on Tom's. Alarmed, he jumped back, creasing his forehead and looking at her in shock. "Jude!"

Jude groaned and collapsed against the wall, sobbing. Standing over her convulsing body, Tom sighed. "Jude, we can't do this! You're _sixteen_."

"Almost seventeen," she choked out, sniffling.

"Jude..."

She looked up into his eyes, "Do you like me, Tommy?" He remained silent, glancing up at the ceiling. "Well...?"

"Jude..."

"Stop saying that, Tommy! Just answer me." She groaned, "Why do I do this? I let myself keep falling for you. But you just keep letting me fall. Why? Am I not worth it?"

"Jude, don't tell me you believe that," Tom ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "Do you think it's any easier for me? Huh? That the coolest girl I know is _sixteen_!"

"But at least you have Sadie. I have no one," she complained, forcing herself to stand up again.

"You have Jamie," he reminded her, taking a step back from her. Jude let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"Not anymore, I don't."

Not knowing what else to say, Tom muttered, "Do you think it's easy being with Sadie?"

"You like her, Tommy. More than me, remember?" Jude said angrily.

"That's not true." Jude's head shot up and the two of them looked at each other, not knowing what to say next.

"What?" Jude finally asked.

Tom groaned and looked to the floor, "Jude, please don't make me do this."

"Tom," Jude said quietly, "do you love me?"

"Jude..."

The redhead put a finger under Tom's chin and forced him to look at her, "Do you?" He sighed deeply. "Well?"

Before he could stop himself, Tom had pushed Jude back up against the wall and placed a hand on each side of her face. Leaning into her, he captured her lips hungrily under his own and kissed her passionately.

**A/N:** Chapter two is all yours. Well, review please and I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight. I'm leaving this weekend, so I'll try to get chapters 3&4 up before I leave.

Love always,

Jude Quincy


	3. Getting What You Deserve

Chapter Three -- Getting What You Deserve

**A/N: **This one's for Erin-aka-Pip! (I loved the chapter. First shock-me-story I've read in a LONG time. Thanks. Keep up the great work! Hope you like this one. 3)

* * *

Tom pulled away suddenly, letting out a primal cry. "Jude, we can't do this!" He strode to the other side of the room, running his hands through his hair nervously.

"Tommy," she stepped closer to him, resting a hand on his arm. He tensed under her touch and she recoiled slightly.

He faced her, complexion completely stoic. "This is dangerous, Jude. We would _both_ lose our jobs, not to mention that I would go to jail."

"Tommy, I can't do this again. I'm losing you bit by bit. Soon, you're not even gonna need me anymore and I can't handle that. Tommy, I can't lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me, Jude. But we can't do this. It's too risky." Tom groaned, leaning against the wall for support.

"Am I not worth the risk?" Jude pouted quietly as he turned away from her.

"Jude, it is not about you. It's just too hard right now," Tom's voice was getting weaker and weaker. "If you were older, this wouldn't even be an issue."

"Don't play the 'if you were older' card. That's not fair." An awkward silence settled between them.

"Jude Harrison to Darius' office immediately. Jude to Darius' office," a deep voice boomed through the P.A. system.

"Guess you better get going," Tom said, not facing her. She let out a cruel laugh and stormed out of the studio, heading to Darius' office.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Jude is going somewhere. She just needs direction," Darius said. Jude stepped in, slightly red in the face.

"You were looking for me?" Catching her breath, Jude glanced around, noticing three men in Darius' office--Darius, Liam, and a younger stranger.

"Yes, Jude. I have some wonderful news. Sit." Darius motioned to an empty seat.

"I'm fine, Darius. What's the news?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her boss.

"Jude, I'd like you to meet your new producer. Jude Harrison, this is Mitchem Anderson. Mitchem, this is Jude."

He held out his hand. "Hey, Jude," he said, smiling at his own joke. She gave him half a smirk and looked to Darius for more instruction.

"Mitchem is an up-and-coming producer and he's very excited to work with you, Jude. I'm sure you guys can be just as good as Tommy and you were. Right?" Jude forced a smile.

"I'm sure we'll do just fine, D." Mitchem was in his early-twenties and dressed in a pressed grey suit. His dirty-blonde hair was slicked back to his head and his eyes were a dull grey. His smile was as fake as Jude's hair color. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson."

Mitchem turned to Darius. "Is there anywhere we can go to get to know each other?" He threw Jude a grin.

"Why don't you two head over to Studio 1."

"Actually, Darius...Tom and Kwest are working with Mason in Studio 1." Jude didn't want to be anywhere near Tom right now.

"You can share, right, Jude?" Darius smirked at her.

Nodding, Jude headed out of her boss' office. "It's right this way," she muttered to Mitchem who was following her. The two arrived at the door and Jude knocked quietly.

"We're working in here," Tom's voice came from behind the door. She choked up a bit, hearing his voice. Jude cracked the door open just a sliver and popped her head in.

"We're work---Jude! What are you doing here?" Tom asked, surprised she was here after their recent uncomfortable moment.

Stepping inside, she motioned to the young man behind her. "Tommy, Kwest...This is Mitchem Anderson...my new producer." Tom raised his eyebrows at her, a frown on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Mitchem," Kwest said politely.

"Actually, it's Mr. Anderson in the studio," he smiled, straightening his tie.

Jude looked distraught and Tom motioned for her to come over. Grabbing her guitar from the wall as a distraction, she leaned over and whispered, "If my songwriter is this corporate, I'll be the worst singer in history."

Tom put a hand on her shoulder. When he finally spoke, his voice was a mere whisper, "Jude, no one can take away your voice. Remember that. You might sing corporate songs and dress in corporate clothes, and even have corporate hair..." He drifted off, stroking her hair gently, "...but you'll always have your voice. Blow him away, Harrison. He won't want to change you when he hears that voice, okay?"

She nods, tears glistening in her eyes. Mitchem's voice took her away from Tom, "Anything I need to know before we begin, Jude?"

Jude threw daggers at her new producer, "It's Ms. Harrison in the studio." Kwest snorted to himself and Tom grinned, mouthing 'That's my girl' to Jude. Grabbing a stool, she positioned herself in the corner. She plugged a pair of headphones into her guitar and began to strum to herself.

"Is she always like this?" Mitchem asked Kwest earnestly.

Tom scoffed and stood, placing himself in front of Mitchem, "Only when corporate _idiots_ try to take away her voice and her wingman." He leaned dangerously close to Mitchem's face, before exiting the room in a huff.

"This place is a zoo," the blonde man commented, turning to Jude.

Kwest sighed, "Only lately."

"I think I'm gonna take her somewhere else, okay?" Kwest shrugged and went back to listening to Mason, who had been completely oblivious to what had been going on on the other side of the wall.

Tapping on Jude's shoulder, Mitchem waited for her to stop playing. When she didn't, he leaned over and unplugged her headphones.

Ripping them off her head, she screamed, "Hey! What do you think you're doing! I was working!"

"Come on, we're going somewhere else." He grabbed her upper arm, leading her into an empty studio down the hall. Once inside, she walked to the far wall and set her guitar on the rack. Mitchem shut the door behind them.

Jude glanced around and instantly recognized the room as the place her and Tom had been in earlier. _I can't be here._

"Take a seat." Obeying, Jude fell into a chair by the door. "Jude---Ms. Harrison, I don't want this to be uncomfortable for us. I know this isn't exactly what you want. I know this was kind of placed on you. I understand all that, but we can make the best of it."

"I really like your music, Jude." Mitchem put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently with his thumb. "And I really like _you_. I think we can do some _great_ things. We just need to get along. Maybe even...like each other, eh?" He smiled his fake smile and moved his hand closer to her neck.

Standing uncomfortably, Jude made her way to the other side of the room and picked up her guitar. "Mr. Anderson. I don't want to like you. Tommy...Tommy and I...we made some great music. We were amazing partners. Darius took that all away and gave me...you. So you see, I really can't like you. Alright?"

"Jude," he took a step closer to her, "I'm sure that I can change your mind."

"Jude?" Kwest's voice floated through the door. Cracking the door open, he saw Jude and Mitchem over in the corner. "Darius wants the two of you in the lobby. Stat."

"Sure, Kwest," Mitchem smiled. Kwest left, leaving the door open.

"Guess we'd better get out of here," Jude walked quickly into the hall, heading toward the lobby.

"Jude, Mitchem!" Darius' voice greeted them. "Can you two work in the lobby for right now? We need Studio 2. Shay is coming in this afternoon and I need it open for him."

"Shay?" Jude choked out.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a couple hours, so get ready for this place to rock!" Darius' voice was full of pride for his nephew.

"Shay," Jude whispered. This was the first time she'd see Shay in months. Glancing nervously around the lobby, she noticed Tom standing by the door to Studio 1. She walked over to him, smiling slightly. "We need to talk, Tommy."

"Jude, there's nothing to talk about," he muttered, trying to keep his voice down.

"Tommy, there's a _lot_ to talk about. Let's start with that kiss that _you_ planted on me just a few minutes ago. Or we can start with the kiss you planted on me almost a year ago at my Sweet Sixteen? Or we could start with the flirting and the leading on ever since we started working together? Hmmm...?"

"Jude, there is _nothing_ to talk about," Tom insisted.

"Jude, let's work over here." Mitchem called from across the lobby. He was seated on a small loveseat in the corner.

"I have to work, Tommy. With my _new producer_," she spat, joining Mitchem on the other side of the room. Tom never took his eyes off her.

Sitting as close to the edge as possible, Jude settled next to him. Mitchem set a hand on her knee, smiling down at her. "I'm glad we're working together." Jude glanced over at her old producer. His eyes were seething and his face was twisted in anger.

"Me too," Jude returned her attention to Mitchem, smiling wide at him and setting her hand on top of his. "Me too."

**A/N: **Chapter Three is done! I hope you liked it! I had _bunches_ of fun writing it. I'll be gone all weekend, but I'll try to get some writing done while I'm gone. I'd like to get a few more reviews, though. :pout: Please, click that review button! It makes me write faster, and I love to hear from you guys!

(**Special Shout-Out: **Thanks much to Erin-aka-Pip for her story and her great reviews. I love you! 3 heh-heh. Keep writing and reviewing!)

Love always,  
Jude Q


	4. Getting Caught Off Guard

Chapter Four --- Getting Caught Off Guard

_**A/N: I'm gonna stay away from anything that happened in "I Fought the Law" for now, except Sadie and all the sorority events. (But wasn't that last scene between Jude and Tom so cute...when he ruffled her hair. GOD, I died.:melts: T.Q.'s the best!)**_

_**Oh, and Shannon is a (kind of) random Original Character---she was one of the potential sorority sisters. She didn't make the sorority because her auction prize wasn't good enough. She and Sadie bonded because they both lost their spots.**_

_**Without further ado...Onto the fic. Enjoy!**_

Jude was sitting on her couch, mulling over the past few days' events, when her doorbell rang. "I got it," she called to no one in particular. Getting up, she opened the door and found herself face-to-face with...

"Kat!" Jude gasped, enveloping her best friend in a hug. "When did you get back!"

"About an hour ago. How are you? God, you're blonde," she gushed, "and it's fabulous!"

"Breathe, Kat!" Sitting down together on the Harrison couch, they were overcome with giggles and it seemed as though no time had passed at all.

"It's so good to be back," Kat sighed. "New York has some great fashion, but it's missing you! Tell me everything...what have I missed?"

"Where to start," Jude mused, smiling, "Let's go with Jamie."

"Jamie, eh?" Kat grinned, "Speak of the dork, New York did me some good. Lots of cuties to take my mind off of Jerky McDorkFace."

Jude paused for a moment before exclaiming, "Jamie and I dated, Kat!" She cringed, worried her best friend would be angry.

"God, finally!" she laughed. "Wait, dated? Past tense?"

"Yeah, he broke up with me." Kat raised an eyebrow and Jude sighed. "He thinks that I've changed since all of this at G Major...Oh, and that I don't want to fight for us. So he dumped me."

"Wow, that's crazy!" Kat was totally flabbergasted. "I missed a _lot_."

"Oh," Jude yelled, readjusting herself on the couch, "You missed all the drama at G Major, too!"

Kat groaned in mock complaint, "What now?"

"Darius bought G Major from Georgia. Then I screwed up and pissed _him_ off, so now he's giving me a new producer and making me sing covers! It's so lame and--"

Kat waved her hands around in her best friend's face, "Whoa, whoa, what happened to Little Tommy Q?"

"Oh, you mean besides him kissing me and making me pretend it never happened...for the second time?"

Kat's eyes widened. "Wow, this is _crazy_! How did I miss all this? Anything else?"

"I think my new producer is hitting on me," Jude said offhandedly, groaning.

"You're living a real-life soap opera, Jude!"

"Tell me about it!" Jude collapsed against the back of her couch, sighing deeply.

"How's Jamie dealing with all this?" Kat asked earnestly. Even though she had been in New York around all the mildly famous people, deep down she was still in love with their dorky best friend. Lie if she must, she would never admit it.

Jude shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't talked to him since we broke up."

"Wow. This is like some alternate universe, or something. Katerina leaves and your world falls apart," she joked.

"You know it," Jude said with no feeling.

"Hey," Kat said, "I got an idea. Tell me about that kiss with Tommy!"

A dreamy smile passed over Jude's face. "He caught me off guard, that's for sure..."

"Sadie, I can't believe you said that to Bea! I never could've." Shannon and Sadie entered the living room, chatting loudly. Kat and Jude shared a look and Kat mouthed, "Tell me later' to her best friend. Jude nodded, rolling her eyes at her sister.

The doorbell stopped all the chatter. "Got it!" Sadie chimed, bouncing over, Shannon at her heels. Seeing a familiar masculine face. Sadie flung open the door and exclaimed, "Tommy!"

Jude perked up, "Tommy?" Running her hands through her messy hair, she licked her lips nervously.

Shannon squealed, "Tommy Q!"

Tom stepped into the Harrisons' living room, removing his sunglasses and placing them on the top of his head. "Hey, ladies," he murmured, wide grin on his face.

"You must be reading my mind," Sadie stood on her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend lightly on the cheek. "Ask Shannon, I was just saying that the two of us should go get dinner."

"Actually, Sadie, I---" Tom glanced over to the couch.

"Let me just grab my purse and we can get going." Sadie turned toward the stairs, a hop in her step.

"Sadie," Tom grabbed her forearm, "I'm here...to talk to Jude." He met his former star's gaze.

"Oh, alright," Sadie pouted. "Another time..." She grabbed Shannon's hand and pulled her upstairs, whispering quietly to her new friend. Jude could swear she heard her sister's friend say, 'Are you okay with him making time for your sister and not you?'

Jude smiled to herself. "That's my cue," Kat grinned and stood, heading for the door. "I'll call you later, okay, Jude?" Tom held the door open for the shorter girl as she left the Harrison house.

Jude stood and made her way over to the entranceway. "I'm listening, Quincy. What did you want to talk about?"

"Mitchem Anderson," Tom said, verbally spitting the name out of his mouth.

"What about my new producer?" Jude asked spitefully. "I think I'm going to like him just fine."

Tom looked down into Jude's bright greeneyes. "Jude, don't get too attached. I'm going to talk to Darius first thing tomorrow morning to tell him that I'm gonna be your producer again. We make better music together than you and that jerk ever will!"

"Are you done?" she asked, hands on her hips, ready for battle. When he nodded, she added, "How do you know he's a jerk, Tommy?"

"I've seen how he touches you," he growled, never looking away from Jude's eyes.

She sneered, "Yeah, and _our_ relationship was so platonic, right? Are you worried he's gonna get farther with me? Maybe, because he knows I'm worth the risk?" She grinned, standing on her tiptoes. Her and Tom's faces were only inches apart. "Don't worry...you still beat Mitchem on the 'inappropriate producer scale.' "

Jude leaned in a little bit, daring Tom to act on impulse, but he wouldn't budge. "Don't do this, girl."

"Do what, Tommy? Maybe a girl..._this girl_...just wants to feel wanted. Like she matters." She moved a bit closer until their foreheads touched lightly.

"Jude," he breathed, "you _do_ matter."

"Prove it." Her words were lost in Tom's mouth as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Electricity flowed between their bodies.

"I want you, Jude," he murmured breathlessly into their kiss.

"Jude...Jude..." a soft voice called from next to her ear. She felt her body begin to shake. "Jude...Jude..."

Her vision blurred and when it cleared, Jude was staring into Kat's concerned face.

"You okay, Jude?" she asked, waving her hand in front of her best friend's face.

"Yeah." Jude glanced around nervously. She and Kat were on her couch in her living room. She sighed and whispered, "It was all a dream."

"That must've been some kiss, huh?" Jude grinned, the memory still fresh in her mind. "I couldn't get your attention to save my life. I asked you about the kiss and then you totally zoned...for like a minute! What did you dream about?"

Jude blushed and then told her best friend all about her daydream. When she got to the end, the two of them giggled hysterically. "I can't believe I thought it was real!"

_Ding dong._

The two girls gasped, feeling a deja-vu moment coming on. Jude and Kat both jumped up, rushing for the door, all giggles. The person on the other side of the door sobered them both up.

Opening the door, Jude greeted their visitor with an icy cold voice,

"Dad."

"Jude, please don't slam the door in my face," he pleaded, placing a hand on the doorframe, "I need to speak with your mother."

"I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to you," Jude spat.

"Actually, honey," Victoria chimed in from behind them. "I invited your father over. We need to have a discussion with you and Sadie."

"That's my cue!" Kat turned to Jude, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure," she mumbled, obviously distracted. As soon as Kat had left, Sadie came rushing down the stairs.

"I thought I heard a bunch of noise. What's all the---Dad! What are you doing here?" Sadie was going a-mile-a-minute.

"Girls," Victoria interjected, "your father and I need to talk to you about something very important."

"I think it would be best if we all sat down," Stuart directed toward his ex-wife. Nodding, she led all four Harrisons to the kitchen, where they all sat around the island.

"Mom, Dad, what's all this about?" Sadie demanded, taking the words right out of Jude's mouth.

"Girls," Victoria began, for what seemed like the fiftieth time since their father had arrived.

Stuart interrupted her, "Your mother and I are going to be selling the house."

_**A/N: Review, please. It makes me write faster. And we all love that, right? Great to hear from you! Always, Jude Q.**_


	5. Getting Smashed

Chapter Five --- Getting Smashed

_**A/N: Hey again!**_

_**Whoa, this was by far my favorite chapter to write. It's a little longer---hope you don't mind...heh-heh! But I think the extra length is worth it. It's THAT fun.**_

_**Enjoy! On with the fic!**_

---------------

"What!" Sadie and Jude yelled in unison.

"Don't be angry, girls," Victoria said, calmly. "Your father and I have discussed this and we think it's for the best. He and Yvette are moving to Montreal in a few weeks and with Sadie leaving for college soon, this house is going to be too big for just me and Jude."

"But," Jude cried out, "where are _we_ gonna live, Mom?"

"Jude, you have two options," her father explained. "Your mother will be moving across town. You can go with her or move in with me...and Yvette."

"Honey, it's totally your choice," Victoria said sweetly.

Two things crossed through her mind when she thought of moving---G Major and school. Or rather, _Tommy and Jamie_. She turned to her mother, "Mom, would I still be able to go to Carson Hill High?"

Smiling, she nodded, "Yes. We'd be just inside the limit. You'd still get to finish high school with your friends."

Sighing, she moved to her next problem, "What about G Major? Would I still be able to record?"

Victoria frowned at her daughter and shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid not, Jude. We'd be too far away for you to walk anymore."

Jude's jaw dropped, "What? So I have to give up my music!"

"No," her mother smiled. "There's a cute little studio just a little bit up the road. I'm sure you could talk to Darius and work something out."

_Yeah...work out the end to my contract._

Turning to her dad, she could feel the heat rising in her face, "And with you I lose everything?"

"Jude," her father said, obviously wounded.

"And what about me?" Sadie asked, joining the conversation. "I move to college right away and that's it? I have a few weeks left and you're already forgetting about me, huh?"

"Actually, Sweetie," Victoria muttered, "that's another thing we had to talk about. We talked to the University and they agreed to house you early because of all this moving. They agreed to take you this weekend. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, great," Sadie's face twisted in anger. "Ship me away early."

"Sadie, dear, it's not like that," her mother tried to convince her.

"No, _Mom_. It's like this. You want me out? You got your wish." Storming out of the kitchen, Sadie let the back door slam on its hinges as she rushed out.

"Jude, there's no rush on your choice, but your dad and Yvette are leaving this weekend too. They're going to set up their house early. If you want to go check it out...?" Victoria left it open.

"You're welcome to join, Jude," Stuart offered, helpfully.

"Well, it sure feels like it," Jude scoffed, grabbing her coat from the back of her stool. "When you guys stop being all buddy-buddy and deciding my life, let me know." Without another word, she left the kitchen. The last thing her parents heard was the front door slamming moments later.

---------------

When Jude left her house, she wasn't quite sure where she was going to go. Pulling out her cell phone, she called the only person she could think of. Dialing from memory, she waited for an answer. When he picked up, she merely said, "Pick me up at G Major."

Walking in silence to the studio, she took a seat on the bench. Losing herself in thought, Jude relaxed for the first time in days.

_Honk honk._

Jude looked up in the direction of the noise and she saw a familiar blue Viper idled at the curb in front of her. Standing, she strolled over, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Tommy."

"Sure, Jude. What's going on?" he asked, opening the passenger door for her, worried.

Getting into Tom's car, she settled herself into the plush seat, "My family," she said simply, buckling herself in. Tom pulled the car away from the curb and began down the road, not really sure where to go.

"Want to talk about it?" he offered, pulling onto the highway.

She shrugged, "My dad wants me to move to Montreal with him and Yvette. My mom wants me to move across town and leave G Major. I don't know what to do. And now Sadie is leaving this weekend for college and won't be back for months. And I...I just feel so alone," Jude hadn't meant to blurt this all out. And she sure as hell hadn't meant to start crying during her windy complaint. Especially not in front of Tommy.

He reached over and rested a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay, Jude." Smiling at her, he returned his hand to the steering wheel. Changing the subject, Tom turned on the radio, and waved his hand in the air whimsically, "Where to, miss?"

Jude glanced up, wiping tears from her eyes. "Will you take me anywhere?"

"Anywhere you want, miss. Your wish is my command," Tom grinned, adopting a taxicab driver air.

"Promise."

"On your voice," he said, completely serious. Tom looked over to her and she looked him right in the eyes,

"Take me to a bar."

---------------

"I can't believe you made me promise," Tom groaned, glancing around the crowded, noisy bar nervously. They had just arrived and Jude was all smiles.

"Hey, you're the one who promised on my voice," Jude said, standing as close to Tom as possible while they waited for a bartender.

"I thought you were gonna say Chuck E. Cheese, or something. Not for me to take you out and break law." Tom looked back over his shoulder and put his arm on the small of Jude's back.

"What's that for?" she asked, surprised.

"Do you trust anyone here?" he asked, still glancing around uneasily.

"Tom, stop looking so obvious. How am I ever gonna get a drink if you keep drawing attention to us?" He relaxed slightly, removing his hand from Jude's back.

Jude smiled up at him and leaned into his ear. "Buy me a drink?" Seeing his apprehension return a little, she added, "Please...I really just need one day off. Please?"

Grabbing his wallet, Tom pulled out some bills and laid them on the bar, waving the bartender over. "Good man, can we get this girl a daiquiri, please?"

"Strawberry, please," Jude put in politely. The bartender looked her over quickly.

"ID, miss?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the fake ID that her and Jamie had bought as a gag a few months ago. He glanced at it and then handed her a pale pink drink, "Enjoy. Anything for you?" he asked Tom.

"I'm fine." He smiled, "Designated driver, tonight." The bartender smiled knowingly.

It only took Jude a couple of minutes to finish her first daiquiri. When she was done, she demanded another. "I'll just pay for it," she warned.

"Fine, but one more and then I'm taking you home." Tom didn't like having to be the adult, especially not with Jude. But just looking at her, he could tell she needed a little time to settle down. He handed the bartender a bit more money and handed Jude her second daiquiri.

"Jude, I have to go to the bathroom. Do you want to come with me, or will you be fine here?" Tom looked around the bar. It had been pretty uneventful since they had arrived and Tom hoped that it stayed that way while he took care of business.

"I'm fine, Quincy," she smiled, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. His skin burned a little from disbelief. "You just come back, okay?"

"I will," he promised, thoroughly enjoying seeing Jude having fun. Tom made his way to the back where the bathrooms were located. Stepping inside, he walked over to a urinal when he heard a scream come from outside the window.

"Hello?" he called.

"Ahhh!" a quiet voice yelled from outside the window. Worried, Tom headed back into the hallway and out the back door, into the parking lot. Glancing around, he heard some rustling near one of the walls.

"Hello?" he called a little louder. When no one answered, Tom looked around for something to protect himself with. Deciding on a sinister looking branch, he stepped carefully toward the shadowed wall. He waved the branch around in the bushes until he heard another scream.

Tom pulled away the bushes, ready to attack.

"What are you _doing_!" a low voice shouted, when a young man and woman were uncovered, naked. Tom lowered the branch, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking away. The interrupted couple grabbed their clothes and headed out into the parking lot, in a huff. "God, get a room."

"If you...if you insist," a slurred voice murmured low behind him. Turning slowly, Tom found himself face-to-face with Jude.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"Just gettin'...some...fresh...fresh air...you know?" She tried to take a step toward him but ended up tipping forward. Tom rushed up and caught her in his arms.

"Jude, I was only gone for a second! How many drinks did you _have_!" he demanded, setting her against the wall gently.

"Four...or five...or..." she swayed forward, losing her balance again. "Whoa..."

"Jude," he scolded quietly, more worried than anything. "What am I supposed to do with you now? I can't take you home!" He lifted her tenderly and carried her over to his Viper.

"Just...don't...take...advantage..." she murmured, sleep coming on fast.

"Jude..." Tom set her lovingly in the passenger seat of his car and belted her in. "What am I gonna do with you, girl?"

Getting in the driver's seat, Tom started the car and began to drive to his apartment.

---------------

Tom opened the front door to his apartment, Jude in his arms. She hadn't stirred since he put her in his car and he knew better than to take her home. Shutting the door behind him with his foot, he laid her affectionately on his couch.

He glanced around for a blanket. "God, I am not used to this," he muttered, pacing his apartment. Deciding the only comforter he had was on his bed, he headed down the hallway to his bedroom. Grabbing the blanket off his bed, he turned around and found himself face-to-face with...

"Sadie!" Tom jumped back in shock, dropping the blanket, "What are you doing here?"

The older Harrison sister's eyes were puffy and red. She had obviously been crying. "I ran away from home and had nowhere else to go. I've been here all afternoon." Sadie collapsed in his arms, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Sadie..." He patted her back gently, stroking her hair. "It's fine. Is this about the move?"

She looked up at him, "Jude told you?" He sensed her stiffen up a bit.

"Uh, yeah," Tom ran a hand through his messy hair, trying not to think about the one Harrison sister he had in his bedroom and the other asleep on his couch.

"Did she also tell you I'm leaving for college in two days?" Sadie seemed to have left sadness and turned to anger instead.

"Yes," he said simply, stepping back from her.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left for me to say." Sadie grabbed her purse from Tom's chair. "Except goodbye." She turned on her heel and headed for the front door.

"No, Sadie, wait!" Tom rushed after her, hoping to stop her before she reached ---

"Jude!" Sadie's temper went through the roof. She faced Tom, red in the face, "Why is _she_ here?"

"Because, she has it just as bad as you do, if not worse," Tom was getting just as angry. No wonder Jude felt alone. She had a sister who couldn't even understand her point of view, even if it was the same thing. She had two parents who only cared about themselves and didn't care enough about each other to stay faithful. And she had an ex-producer who wouldn't even stick up for her even if she meant the world to him. Who would treat herlike she didn't matter, even if nothing else did, and end up making her feel worthless.

"Don't you _dare_ take her side, here!" Sadie raised her voice.

Glancing over at Jude to make sure she was still okay, Tom faced the older Harrison once more, "Sadie, don't do this. You know I care about you, but Jude...she's going through a tough time and she needs me."

"So do I, Tommy," Sadie said, voice breaking.

"Sadie, Jude...she needs me to be there for her...and I need you to understand that, okay?"

"Can you just answer me one question," Sadie edged toward the door. "Why can you make time to be there for Jude and not me?"

Tom was at a lost. _Why could he make time for Jude, no matter when it was? Why did he make an effort to be there for her? And why did he want to take care of her morethan anything else in the world?_"I don't know," he admitted, honestly. "I don't know."

---------------

**A/N: Done! Review, please. Chapter 6 is in the making as we speak. Reviews always speed me up! heh-heh! Hope you liked it and I'll see you next chapter. Jude Q**


	6. Getting a Clue

Chapter Six---Getting a Clue

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 6! (I'm not gonna use any stuff from "Miss World" but didn't we love the piggyback ride and the fire escape scene! Oh, yeah!) Well, enjoy and review!**

"Are you kidding me!" Sadie erupted, voice cracking, "You can't be choosing her…again!" She was close to tears.

"Sadie, don't do this."

"No, Tom, _you_ don't do this. I have waited around for you. When you finally decide you want to be with me, I jump at the chance. Now you change your mind and chase after my little sister…again?" Sadie fumed, "No, I am _not_ gonna wait around for you to decide that she's too young still. Either you want me now or not at all." She looked him right in the eyes, as if defying him.

Tom smirked, "Sadie, how well did that ultimatum work for you last time, huh? I've told you already, if you want to be with me, you have to work around _me_. My job is important. Being a producer is important."

"And so is Jude, right?" she snarled, stepping towards the door.

"Yes," he said, not even thinking about it anymore.

Sadie laughed maliciously. "Thought so." Spinning around, she reached for the doorknob.

Tom was furious. "Sadie, stop acting so childish. _Grow up_." He grabbed her arm, holding tightly. "My career is more important than _any_ fling I could have with _any_ girl."

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, "Tom, is that all I am to you? A fling? I really care about you. You're so sweet and funny." Seeing him frown at her, she added, "And you're gorgeous and your voice is amazing!"

He scoffed at her, letting go of her arm. "Do you think that when my voice is gone and my hair isn't perfect that I'm even gonna matter to people like you?"

Sadie recoiled, "How _dare_ you! If you think that, then you don't know me at all." Turning up her nose, she flung the door open and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Tom sighed deeply. "What am I _doing_?" He walked toward his recliner and collapsed into it. "God, I screwed that up."

Glancing over at Jude on the couch next to him, he smiled to himself. _Was Sadie right? Did Jude mean that much to him? Why do I always go back to her?_ Tom didn't know what to do. Sadie had really opened his eyes—Jude was the one he had wanted all along. And now he didn't know what to do.

Sure, he wasn't her producer anymore. But would he just end up hurting her? Like the rest of the people in her life?

Standing, he retrieved the blanket from his floor and brought it back to his living room. "Sweet dreams, Jude Harrison," he mumbled, placing the blanket over her sleeping body, kissing her cheek.

Tom settled back into the recliner next to Jude. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the digital clock on the table beside him. _7:02PM_. Closing his eyes, Tom drifted off to sleep.

--------

Jude opened her eyes, regretting doing so. Her mouth felt like someone had stepped in it—and it tasted like it too. Moaning quietly, she glanced around. The digital clock on the table read, _12:17AM_. Tom was sitting in a chair next to her, watching the TV. The lights were all off and it was pitch-black outside. The only illumination came from the screen.

"Hey, you," Tom whispered, turning off the TV and facing her.

"Hey…where am I?" she croaked out, sitting up slightly.

"My apartment."

Jude groaned, "I didn't make a complete fool out of myself, did I?"

Tom smiled, "You were a perfectly lovely drunk, Jude Harrison." She collapsed back on the couch, rubbing her forehead.

"God, I hate this feeling. Don't ever let me get drunk again." Tom smiled and looked out the window. They sat in silence for awhile, much to the happiness of Jude who was reeling from the effects of her first hangover.

After a few minutes, Tom faced her again, ready to tell her about him and Sadie and the conclusion he had come to. "Jude?" He smiled.

The young Harrison had fallen back asleep. Her arm was draped over the side and her face had a flawless smile fixed on it. She looked utterly innocent.

Standing, Tom went to his bathroom and grabbed the few necessities he remembered needing during his first hangover—a glass of water, a bottle of Tylenol, and some wet washcloths. Heading back into his living room, he set them down on the coffee table in front of Jude.

Smiling to himself, he sat in his chair. Tom grabbed Jude's hand that was draped over the edge of his sofa. Holding it tenderly, he let the much-needed sleep come.

--------

Jude woke up suddenly feeling sick. Glancing around again, the digital clock now read 6:01AM.

_God, I've been sleeping for hours!_

Feeling a hasty wave of nausea in her gut, she ran for Tom's bathroom.

--------

Tom awoke with a start, hearing Jude's retching in the bathroom. _Should I go see if she is okay? _ As if on cue, he heard the toilet flush, and water running. Tom stood and stretched out his muscles, heading for his bathroom.

--------

Jude opened the door to Tom's medicine cabinet.

"Can I help you?" Tom's voice drifted to her from the door. She jumped, startled.

"God, Tommy!" Her hand went to her chest, breathing heavy. "You scared me!"

"What are you looking for? He asked, smiling at her fright.

"Medicine. My nausea is now replaced by fever and headaches," she muttered, forcing a smile.

"There's some out in the living room for you…unless you want to stay in the bathroom?" He half-joked.

"Nah…I think the nausea part is over…I hope."

Tom smiled at her, "You know, I never even threw up during my first hangover."

She smirked, punching him gently in the arm. "Lucky you!"

"Come on, Harrison. Let's go get you that medicine." Taking her arm, he led her out to the couch and handed her the water and two caplets. "Take two and call me in the morning."

Jude faked a laugh, taking the medicine. "You're funny." She sipped the water slowly, smiling at Tom over the rim.

"Let me get you another glass of water, okay?" Tom suggested as Jude lay back down on the couch. She nodded, setting her cup on the coffee table and kicking the blanket on the floor with a smile.

Jude could hear Tom banging around in his kitchen, looking for a cup. "Need anything else?" There was silence. "Jude?"

Tom entered his living room, glass of water in hand. He smiled. Jude had fallen asleep again, but this time she had managed to kick off the blanket and was curled up into a ball. Chuckling to himself, Tom put the blanket back on top of her.

Dropping into his recliner, he grinned. "I could get used to this." Tom watched her, feeling a slow exhaustion creep into his body. Yawning widely, he whispered, "'Night, Jude."

--------

A soft buzzing next to Tom woke him slowly. The buzzing continued and Tom opened his eyes, still tired. Glancing over at his digital clock, he moaned. _8:32AM_.

_God, she's the one with the hangover and I feel like crap? Where's the justice?_ Grinning, he glanced over to his empty couch.

_Empty couch?_

A look of terror passed over his eyes and he screamed, "Jude!" Tom picked up her cell phone and checked the screen. _Three missed calls…HOME._ Groaning, he set the phone down and continued to scream for her, "Jude!"

Throwing open his bedroom door, he spotted Jude sitting on his bed. She was strumming on his electric-acoustic guitar, headphones plugged in. Smiling to himself, he tapped her on the shoulder gently.

Jumping, Jude pulled the headphones, spinning around. "God, Tommy, you _scared_ me!" Trying to catch her breath, she frowned at him.

"We _have_ to stop meeting like this," he joked, smiling at her.

"Sorry, Quincy," she apologized, setting his guitar back on the stand. "I didn't want to wake you."

Letting her calm back down, he put an arm around her shoulders, "It's fine, Jude. Let me show you something." Tom walked over to his dresser and grabbed a small, silver key from the top. He stepped into the hallway and walked to the end, unlocking the door. "After you."

Jude stepped through the door and gasped. "Oh, my God!" In front of her was a small studio room. Glass separated the room in half and a soundboard occupied the part closest to them. A door on the left connected the other half, which contained a microphone, stool and an empty guitar stand. A picture window took up most of the far wall. "This is amazing! How did you do this?"

"I've always wanted my own studio and this is just a step," he shrugged.

"Can I try it out?" Jude sounded like a little kid in a candy shop. She touched the soundboard, amazed.

"I'm not your producer anymore, remember?" he teased.

"Tommy, come on! You can't let this baby go to waste!" she whined. Tom glanced at the neon wall clock and shook his head.

"Jude, I think I'd better take you home soon." She glared at him and he added, "Your mom called your cell phone three times last night and I know she's worried."

Jude sighed. "I don't _want_ to go home!"

"I know, but you have to." Tom set a hand on her shoulder, rubbing tenderly.

She looked up into his eyes. "Where do I tell her I was all night?"

Tom shrugged. "I don't know. The studio? I'll say I found you there this morning." Jude nodded halfheartedly.

"Okay."

"Let me just grabbed my coat and keys and we can get going," Tom ruffled her hair, grinning at her.

--------

**A/N: Done! Hope you guys liked it! Well, I want to get to 45 reviews before I post chapter 7. Well, leave reviews, please and I'll see y'all soon! —Jude Q—**


	7. Getting Hit Hard

Chapter 7---Getting Hit Hard

(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to -X-Holly Elizabeth-Cosette-X-. She's a great reviewer and I love her to pieces.

I've been trying to update this for a couple of days. However, tells me that it's updated, but it hasn't shown up. If you're reading this, they fixed it. --()

Hope you guys enjoy this. Love, Jude Q.)

-------

Jude was outside of her house, hand on the doorknob. She sighed deeply, wondering if she should even bother going inside. She could easily use the emergency fire ladder. She'd be able to get back up into her room, get a few hours of sleep, and then escape back to the studio. No one would even have to know.

_I can't do that…I guess it's now or never._

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and was bombarded by questions.

"Where were you?"

"What's your problem?"

"Are you okay?"

Forcing a glare in her family's direction, she answered them all in stride, "At the studio, Mom. Shut up, Sadie. I'm fine, Dad." They all looked at her in disbelief. "Now, if you don't mind, I am very tired and going to bed."

Stumbling to the stairs, she went up to her bedroom, collapsing on the bed.

_Beep. Beep._

Grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket, Jude groaned and read the text message from Tom.

911 gmajor call me asap 

Quickly dialing his number, he answered on the first ring. "Yeah?"

"What's up, Tom? Your message sounded like the end of the world."

"It kind of is, Jude," his voice was soft, as though he was trying to hide from people around him.

"Okay, Quincy, you're freaking me out here. Shoot." She readjusted herself on her bed and ran her hands through her hair nervously.

"Don't be mad, okay? I'm only calling to warn you."

"Tommy, just tell me already!"

"Darius and Liam just called a meeting with me and Mitchem…G Major is going to be getting some new acts. Ones who _pay_ for studio time. Liam thinks you need a break before you start work on your sophomore album and Darius, of course, agreed with him."

"How long of a break?" Jude was starting to get very nervous.

"A few months?" he said tentatively, as though testing her patience.

Jude groaned, "Why are _you_ the one who's telling me this?"

"Because, Jude, I thought you should know---"

"No, why isn't Mitchem telling me?"

"Jude, I know him. He's gonna ambush you get to the studio tomorrow and I wanted you to be ready."

"Tommy," Jude began, before she was interrupted by a knock at her door. "Hang on," she mumbled into her phone before setting it on her bed and opening the door.

Victoria and Mitchem were both in her doorway. "Jude, honey, you have a visitor."

"I can see that, Mom," she muttered dryly. "Mr. Anderson, we can go outside and talk if you want." He nodded and she led him out to her porch.

Her producer took a seat on the swing. "Jude, I am here on a very serious matter," Mitchem began, motioning her to sit beside him. She refused, crossing her arms over her chest in subtle defiance. "Liam and Darius have just informed me of some grave news. You'll be taking a break from time at G Major for now. Just for a few months. As of now, I am no longer your producer."

"Why is this happening?" she asked, her anger dissipating into sadness.

"Jude, I'm not allowed to disclose that information to you, however---"

Suddenly, Jude missed Tom very much. He would have told her everything. He would never have kept anything from her and he certainly would not have ambushed her at her house. "Why not?"

"I'm under contract, and you are not. Therefore, for confidentiality reasons…"

"Tommy would've told me," she spat, anger returning.

"Jude, we've been over this. You and Tom were a great pair…for your first CD. You need to go in another direction now—one that Tom can't take you in. But I can. I can take you to that place."

"Just not for a few months, right?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Mitchem was oblivious. "Right, you're getting it, now. I'm glad." He stood, setting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing gently. "You know, Jude. Even though we aren't working together anymore, I'd still like to see you. Maybe for dinner sometime?"

"You know, Mitchem," she snarled, removing his hand from her shoulder. "Tommy would've fought for me."

He was getting a little tired of being compared to her ex-producer. _Liam was right. There is no way those two can ever work together again. They got too close. It was my job to help her see that but she's blind. She really wasn't an asset to G Major, was she? No wonder they're letting her go._ "Jude, I don't know if you realized this, but…I'm not Tommy."

"No," she said, heading for her door, "you're not." She stormed into her house, slamming the door in Mitchem's face.

"How did it go?" Victoria chimed from the kitchen, smile on her face. "Mitchem Anderson seems like a great man."

"Well, Mom, he's not the man for me." Sadie scoffed at her sister's comment. "I'm going to work." Jude went through the kitchen, heading for the backdoor.

"Didn't you just come from the studio?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, but I have some loose ends to tie up," she mumbled quizzically.

"Jude, I don't mean to worry you with all of this, but have you decided on what you want to do about moving?" Victoria struggled to keep a smile on her face.

"Actually, Mom, I did." Jude grabbed the newspaper from the table and walked out without another word.

-------

Jude opened the door to G Major, already feeling a different air greeting her—the air of knowing you're not welcome anymore. Heading for Studio A, she gasped at the sight she saw.

She was glad the recording studio was soundproofed, because Tom was red in the face screaming at Liam and Darius behind the glass. Curious, she cracked the door open just a little bit and tried to listen in without anyone noticing her.

"T, no one takes her seriously. Not in here and certainly not out there," Darius said calmly.

"She's not ever paying for studio time. We're paying _her_ to waste _our_ time to make _crap_," Liam retorted.

Tom leaned into Liam's face. "You don't know her. She makes amazing music. Her first CD was remarkable. We made _perfection_ together. Now you take away everything she loves about music—her individuality, her studio, and her producer—and expect her to shine?" Tom let out a deep breath, taking a step away from the other man. "You know what? I hope she chooses that other studio. Then you idiots will realize what you've been missing."

"T, don't speak to Liam like that our _you'll_ have to find _yourself_ another studio." Darius warned.

"Darius, I was only at G Major as a favor to Georgia. I could leave whenever I want." Tom growled.

"How 'bout you leave then, T. You won't find anything better than me." Darius grinned. Tom turned toward the door, seeing Jude standing in the doorway.

"Jude," he whispered breathlessly. She walked through the door, red in the face.

"You guys don't get music at all," she screamed at Darius and Liam. "It's not all about money and sales."

Liam scoffed, "Says the girl who doesn't pay for studio time and whose record sales are dismal."

Jude glared at him, continuing, "It's about doing what you love with people you love…and feeling good about it. I haven't felt good about my music since I've gotten back from my tour."

"If you're not happy here, Jude…" Darius left the accusation open.

Liam closed it, "You can find yourself another studio. Which, by the sounds of it, you already have. How convenient." Jude turned to look at Tom. She _didn't_ have another studio. Not really. That was the problem. But she'd rather go live with her mom and be in a new, tiny studio than be suffocated in this giant one.

"Jude, you don't have to do this," Tom said, face twisted in regret.

"No, Tommy. Darius and Liam are right…I'm _done_ with G Major. At least _this_ G Major." Without another word, she stormed out of the studio.

"You're just gonna let her leave?" Tom asked, dumbfounded.

"She's more trouble than she's worth," Liam said.

-------

Jude sighed, settling on a bench outside of G Major. Flipping open her cell phone, she dialed the first number that came to mind. "Sorry, I didn't know who else to call. Can you get Spiederman, Kyle, and Wally and meet me at G Major?"

Closing her phone, she sighed deeply and slumped down. _This is too much_.

-------

Jamie hung up his phone, a bit confused. Grabbing his coat, he opened his door.

"Kat!" The young girl was standing on his doorstep, hand at the ready to knock.

"Surprise," she said, smile on her face.

"Wow, what are you doing here? Come in." Jamie was at a loss for words. He hadn't spoken to Kat since she had left for New York. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday," she grinned, taking a seat on his couch. "How are you?"

"Great, let me get you a drink. Grape soda okay?" He asked, pulling a can from his refrigerator.

"Awww, you remembered!" She took the can from him, sipping generously.

Jamie took a deep breath and settled on the couch next to Kat. "I have to apologize. You were right." She looked puzzled at him. "About Jude. She was just going to break my heart. I should've listened to you."

"Hey, a girl always knows." Kat looked into his eyes. "Tell me the truth, Andrews, are you over her?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Kat smiled and thought to herself, _Yeah, about as much as I'm over you, right?_

Jamie's phone rang suddenly, interrupting the two of them. "Sorry, I gotta get this." Picking up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Jude screamed, obviously angry.

"Sorry, Jude. Just as I got off the phone with you, K—I got a visitor. I'll be right there." Hanging up the phone, Jamie turned to Kat with a sheepish grin. "That was Jude. I was supposed to go get her when you showed up, but…well, I forgot."

"I thought you guys hadn't talked since you broke up," Kat said, a little wounded.

"We haven't. But she sounded super upset, and I gotta go get her." Jamie babbled on, "You want to come with?"

"No, I'm still a little jetlagged. I'm just gonna go home and rest." _Some things never change._ Ushering his friend out the door, Jamie followed behind her, getting into his beat-up old car.

"Well, it was nice to see you," he smiled at her out his open window.

"You too," she said, bending over and kissing him on the cheek. Leaning into his ear she whispered, "I missed you, Jamie." Without another word, she walked off, leaving Jamie completely speechless.

-------

Jude paced outside G Major, furious at Jamie.

"Want some company?" a soft voice asked from behind. She turned around and found herself face to face with Tom, a crooked grin on his face.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in there," she said lamely, not really knowing how to thank him.

Tom grinned awkwardly, "I'm sorry for mentioning the other studio. I didn't know what else to do."

"It's alright. You were just in the moment." Tom put an arm delicately around her shoulders and ruffled her hair.

"Do you know what you're gonna do about moving yet?"

"Well, Sadie is going to college tomorrow morning and I get to go with Dad and Yvette to look at houses in Montreal this weekend. Fun wow."

"Do you have to go?" Tom asked.

"No," she said simply.

"Are you going to?" Jude was silent for a second.

"You know what…no. I'm not gonna go. I'm gonna stay here and look for—"

_Honk. Honk._

Jamie's beat-up car looked like a circus vehicle. Spied, Wally, and Kyle were in the backseat fooling around, loud rock music pounded from the speakers and the horn was almost a quack. Jude had to laugh.

"Well, that's my cue," she said, pointing at the car. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course," Tom said, letting go of her shoulders and waving to her retreating back.

Jude hopped into the passenger seat, buckling in. Jamie pulled away from the curb, tires squealing.

"Where are we going, Jude?" Jamie asked, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, Harrison. Where are we going?" Spiederman asked, ruffling her already messy hair.

"To look for a studio," Jude grinned, taking the newspaper out of her bag. "I found this great one over in the city."

"Jude, why are we looking for a studio? What happened to G Major?" Wally asked, utterly confused.

"Just ask Spied, was G Major the place for Jude Harrison and SME?" Jude smirked, winking at her guitarist.

"No way!" the SME boys chimed in unison.

"They want me to take a few months off. And I don't want to. So I told them to shove it."

"Way to go, Harrison!" Spied remarked, high-fiving their singer.

"It's perfect," Jude gushed, taking in her surroundings. The apartment was fairly large. It was a bit messy and in a weird neighborhood, but it was stocked _full_ of recording equipment and it was rented at a low price. Jude was in love.

"It smells weird," Jamie commented, scrunching up his nose.

"That's Wally," Kyle joked, shoving his friend.

"Hey!" Wally feigned being hurt.

"Sure, it needs some fixing up, but come on, guys! It comes with all the recording stuff and there's all this furniture. There are two bedrooms and a pullout couch. I'm sure we can figure something out." Jude pouted. "Please?"

"How much is it, Jude?" Spiederman asked.

"$600 a month, but only $150 a person if we all pitch in." They all looked around. "Come on! This is our future! It's either this place or no place."

Jamie shifted his weight, obviously uncomfortable. "As SME's ex-manager, I think this is a win-win situation. I mean, listen, you guys each pay $150 a month. If you're working on a CD, and playing gigs, you guys will make plenty of money. You have all the band stuff you need. And you guys will play _and_ live together."

"We _did_ get along in the tour bus," Kyle commented, a grin on his face.

"It'd be nice to get the old Jude Harrison back," Spiederman said.

"Not the carbon copy," Wally ruffled her hair. Jamie nodded, smiling at Jude.

"And I'll take the pullout couch and you guys can split the bedrooms." They were all shocked at her. "As long as I get first dibs on the bathroom in the morning." She smiled and the SME boys laughed.

"So, are we doing this?" Jude grinned, eyes shining.

All the SME boys yelled in unison, "Yeah!"

-------

A/N: Chapter 7 is done and yours! I hope you liked it. SME boys are fun to write. Jamie is a total jerk, but he's coming around and I hope all you folks like him.

In RL, my musical is over, so I have lots of time to write. However, my boyfriend broke up with me, so I have to take a hiatus for a little while. If I don't, I might kill the storyline with a depressing twist.

I'm gonna go for a goal of 65 reviews. If I end up out of my funk and finish chapter 8 before 65, I might post it, but reviews DO cheer me up, so get reviewin', please!

On a happier note, I've started a new thing. My favorite review will get the dedication for the new chapter. Then they get the choice if they want a special sneak preview of the next chapter. If you're the one chosen, you'll get the option when I reply to your review! So send me those reviews!

Love Always,

Jude Quincy

NEXT CHAPTER IS ENTITLED: GETTING OVER IT 


	8. Getting Over It

Chapter Eight---Getting Over It

A/N: Well, I'm feeling ten times better. I sat down and watched all of Instant Star Season 1 and then wrote this chapter. I obviously haven't gotten my 65 reviews for this chapter yet, but I love my readers enough to post this chapter early.

The goal of 65 reviews still stands for this chapter since it's been posted so soon. This is chapter eight and there's lots to read so, I hope you like it!

**(WARNING: RATING HAS BEEN RAISED TO M AFTER THIS CHAPTER! You've been warned.)**

Dedication: Petra, this is for you. I was miserable, read your two stories and they made me smile. You're wonderful and your review made me smile. I write for people like you and it makes me so happy to know that you guys like this. Thanks for the love!

---

Jude, the Spiederman Mind Explosion boys, and Jamie all headed downstairs to the landlady's office in the lobby. Their landlady was a middle-aged woman, growing deaf, who absolutely loved the idea of a band in her apartment--for when they get famous.

"How much money do we have with us?" Jude asked, pulling out the $300 she had been saving for a new guitar. "I have this, but we need $600 for next month's rent and an extra $500 for this month if we plan to move in soon."

Spied pulled out a few bills, "I got 150 bucks, but that's about it."

Wally and Kyle turned out their pockets revealing seventy dollars between the two of them. "Sorry, Jude, we're broke," Wally muttered, kind of embarrassed.

Jude sighed. "So, we have about $500? That's barely enough for rent for _this_ month." She lowered her head and felt tears coming to her eyes.

Suddenly, a hand fall in front of her, six one hundred dollar bills in it. She gasped and looked up, Jamie's soft grey eyes smiling at her. "My contribution to the band's future."

"Jamie, I love you!" she yelled, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Surprised, he closed his arms around her small frame, inhaling her earthy scent.

"I love you, too," he whispered, barely audible. Jude released him and collected all their money, handing it to their landlady.

"See you guys, soon," she smiled at them.

The five of them went out to Jamie's car, excited as all hell. "This is gonna be great!" Jude gushed.

"Guys, lets have a big housewarming party tonight. And we'll move all our crap in." Spiederman said, always up for a party.

"Hey, guys?" Jude asked, a thought crossing her mind. "Are your parents okay with all of this?"

"Oh, totally," Kyle said. "Wally lives with me and my dad and he's wanted us to move out ever since we told him we were in a band." Wally laughed.

"Spied?" Jude asked, looking at him.

"I...Yeah, they're cool." He muttered, not looking at her. Jamie looked at him and Spied shot his friend a look.

"Okay, then party tonight?" Jude reminded them. A cheer erupted among them.

"SME, I gotta take you boys home to get your stuff." Jamie said, sounding like a father. "Want a ride home, Jude?"

"Actually, no, Jamie, thanks. I gotta do a couple things."

"Okay, see you tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it," she smiled, waving at them as they pulled away in Jamie's car. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Tom's cell phone and he picked up on the second ring.

"Yeah, Jude?" he answered.

"I got a surprise for you."

"Okay," he said, sounding intrigued. "What is it?"

"I gotta tell you in person."

"Where are you?" She gave him the address. "See you soon."

---

Tom turned his Viper onto a small side street, nervous about his surroundings. _Why is Jude hanging out around here?_ Glancing down at the piece of paper he had written the address on, he noticed it had to be close. He looked up and saw Jude's small figure leaning against an old building, a dazed expression on her face.

Parking at the curb, Tom hopped out and walked over to Jude. "Where _are_ we?"

"My new apartment!" she exclaimed, spreading her arms out.

"Your new what?" he asked in disbelief, jaw almost on the dirty road.

"Well, actually," she added, "Kyle, Wally, Spiederman, _and my_ new apartment!" She was all smiles.

"You're gonna be living with your band?" Jude nodded, absolutely thrilled. "Well, that's very...rock star of you." Tom forced a smile, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head.

"Isn't this so cool! It's how I always imagined being when I got into music."

"Does...uh...does your mom know?" he asked, tentatively.

"No, you're the first person I've told." Jude saw Tom looking around, edgy. "Wanna see the inside?"

---

"Well...it's certainly...different." Tom was searching for words he knew Jude wouldn't take offense to.

She pouted quietly. "You don't like it, do you?"

He took a step toward her, leading her to the couch and sitting her down beside him gently. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's better than moving 7 hours away to Montreal with Dad and Yvette." She said, totally aware of how close Tom was to her.

"And you mom?" Tom set his hand on her shoulder, leaning into her face. His eyes were burning holes into hers.

"It's tons better than living across town and not being near my band...and you." She looked away from his gaze.

"I have a car, you know? You don't have to move in with three teenage guys just to see me." Tom said, laughing.

"Plus, Sadie is moving out and I wanted to, too!" she said, sounding her age again.

"Sadie is going to college. And you're only sixteen."

"Seventeen in 2 days," she reminded him with half a grin.

"_So_ not the point, Harrison." They shared a smile. Losing his smirk, Tom slid his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand. "Jude, I was real proud of you at G Major. They're so wrong. Your music is amazing and they can never take that away from you."

Jude looked down at the hand he was holding before looking back up into his eyes. "Thanks," she said, voice a mere whisper. Tom blinked once, as if taking a picture, then leaned Jude against the back of the couch, kissing her lips gently...cautiously. Running his hand through her blonde hair, he pressed his mouth more firmly against hers.

Tom let go of her hand, using his hand to tilt her head back. He slid his tongue along her lips and she opened them, allowing him access to her mouth. Tom moved his kisses to her neck, his fingers threading though her hair.

_Please don't let this be another dream._ She pinched her leg, feeling a sting soar through her thigh. She groaned in pain.

Tom pulled away from her. "I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice was husky, his breathing shallow. She shook her head. He slumped against the couch, resting his head in his hands. "I can't believe I did this again..."

"Don't," Jude warned. She stood up and moved in front of Tom, kneeling on the ground. "Don't ever regret being with me."

"I don't," he mumbled into his hands. He looked up at her and she stood, backing up just out of his reach. "It's just---"

Jude cut him off. "Don't." Grabbing the bottom of her shirt with both hands, she tugged it off over her head, revealing a lacy black bra. "Ever." Tom's eyes widened and he moaned, grabbing a hold of her waist and pulling her onto the couch. He lowered himself on top of her, his hands running over the smooth skin of her sides.

"Jude," he murmured, "God, why do you do this to me?" Before she could answer him, he pressed his lips hungrily against hers, kissing her roughly. She yanked his shirt off over his head, interrupting their kiss momentarily.

Jude let her eyes travel over Tom's bare chest for a moment while they weren't kissing. He smiled at her and kissed her neck tenderly, sucking gently. She moaned, not quite ready for all this pent-up passion.

She reached for his pants, unbuttoning them. "Jude," his voice was full of concern. He pulled away from her for a moment, looking down into her eyes.

"I told you, already. Don't." He nodded and grabbed her waistband, undoing the button and slipping them down her legs.

"You're beautiful," he muttered, taking in all of her. _God, I can't believe how gorgeous she is. _He caught sight of her panties---black with the word 'rock star' in rhinestones across the front. Tom smirked at them.

_Buzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzz._

Jude smiled. "Quincy, is that what I think it is?" she joked.

He grunted and got up from off of the couch, not finding as much humor in the situation. _I can't believe I let it get this far._ "No, it's my phone."

She frowned. A second ago, Tom was finally doing something about his feelings for her. Now, he was back to his normal guarded personality. _I'm gonna kill whoever is calling him._ "Oh."

Tom grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked the screen, groaning. "It's G Major. I've got to go."

She hopped up, standing next to him. Wrapping her arms around his bare chest, she purred, "Can I come too?"

"Sure, then I can take you home," he said firmly, squashing her provocative ideas.

"Okay," she admitted defeat, grabbing her shirt from the floor and throwing it back on. The two of them dressed in silence and headed to the car without a word.

---

Jude and Tom arrived at G Major a few uncomfortable minutes later, noticing a bit of a commotion outside. The media was here and cameras were flashing. And for once, they weren't on Jude and they weren't on Tom.

"Just to warn you, Quincy," Jude started, voice showing her obvious hurt, "it looks like we've been doing things you wish we hadn't." She went ahead of him, leaving him behind to enter G Major alone.

Jude spotted EJ as soon as she got inside. "What's going on?" EJ turned and smiled at her. She motioned to behind the blonde.

"Hey, Jude," a cool voice behind her said. She gasped and spun around.

"Shay?" she squeaked.

---

A/N: Chapter 8 is done. D Hope you liked it. I know it was my new favorite chapter to write! hehe...Remember, I want 65 reviews before I post chapter 9! So, get me those reviews, because I don't know exactly what to do for Chapter 9, so I won't be posting early.

I love all you guys and can't wait to hear from you!

Love always,  
Jude Quincy

(PS: Anyone who watches Wildfire, it's a great episode tonight! I can't wait! And if anyone wants to IM me anytime to talk about Instant Star or anything! ...My s/n is BooBearNQ!)

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CALLED: GETTING NOWHERE, FAST**


	9. Getting Nowhere, Fast

Chapter Nine---Getting Nowhere, Fast

A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the love and support! I totally appreciate each and every one of you guys! You're the reason I write fanfics! I truly hope you enjoy this new chapter.

I really love messing with Shay. So enjoy and review!

Dedication: I had lots to choose from this time, but I finally chose…**EmmyM**! D Congrats! Thanks for all your love!

---

Jude tried to take a deep breath, finding it very difficult. "What are you doing here?" she asked, weary.

Shay flashed her his 'Certified, Sure-to-Make Any Girl Swoon, Shay Grin.' Jude looked away. "To see my favorite Instant Star." He set a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

Jude snarled, shaking his hand off of her. "I thought that was Eden."

Shay looked genuinely hurt. "Jude, how many times do I have to apologize for that?" When she didn't answer him, he added, "I got back from my world tour last night and I thought I'd stop by here and see what Uncle D is up to. Isn't it so cool that he's working here?"

She frowned, "Shay, he bought G Major from Georgia and sent her packing. Now he's sent me packing too!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

"What she means is…your idiot of an uncle let Jude go," Tom placed himself between Jude and Shay, a defensive look etched into his face. "And he's not afraid to do it to anyone else."

Shay glanced around Tom's body and met Jude's gaze, "Is this true, Jude? Darius fired you?"

"I quit. But him and Liam have been so bad for me. They make me sing covers and act like this little princess…I'm not. I never was." Jude was close to tears again. Tom put his arm around her and pulled her against his body.

Shay moved around Tom and stood next to her, "Jude. That's the industry. You've gotta do stuff you don't want to do and you have to sing stuff you don't want to sing. And if you don't, you lose. But if you _do_, you get to make the music you want."

Jude pulled away from Tom just enough to look Shay in the eyes. "I'm not like you. I will _not_ sacrifice my music for Darius. He can _not_ control my music and he can _not_ control me. I won't let him." She took a step away from Tom, glaring at Shay. "I'm gonna go home and sleep."

She turned to leave, red in the face. "Jude, wait," Shay called at her retreating back. "I'm sorry about what I said. But you're still a rookie at the industry."

She turned to him, tears pouring from her eyes. "You're right, Shay…and you're the pro…at selling yourself out to make your stupid uncle happy." Without another word, she stormed out of the studio, never looking back.

Tom smirked at Shay, who was speechless. "Nice work, Shay-Shay. Two minutes here and you've already managed to make her cry." Tom leaned in close to his face, and whispered, "Got to be a record."

Shay glowered at the older man, "Shut up, Quincy. Like you've never done it before." Shay took a step back and spit on the ground in front of Tom, turning his nose up at him. "Talk to me when you're not a hypocrite." Shay turned on his heels and walked back to Darius' office.

Tom scoffed at him and headed for the door, hoping Jude was still outside.

---

Tears flowed freely down Jude's face. _I can't believe that jerk. He comes back and tells me that I need to let people walk all over my music. You've got to be kidding me!_

"Jude!" Tom's voice traveled down the street behind her. "Wait up!" He jogged up next to her, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe him!" she ranted, fury flying out of her in every direction.

"I know, Jude. But he's Shay. He's always been like that. Imagine growing up with Darius." A smile spread across her face slowly, but soon retreated to where it had been hiding.

"Genetically doomed to be a jackass." Tom grinned at her wit but Jude's smile was gone.

"Come on, let me take you home."

---

Tom pulled his Viper up to the curb and put it in park. Jude hopped out without a word, slamming the door in her wake.

"Jude, come on." Tom whined, getting out of the car and following her. The entire ride over had been in silence, much to the frustration of Tom. "Jude, wait up." She entered her house, leaving the door open and heading up to her room.

Tom stopped at the bottom of the stairs, debating whether or not to follow her.

"Go ahead, I dare you." Sadie said from behind him. He spun around and his jaw dropped.

Sadie was wearing the most revealing thing he'd seen since his latest tabloid exposure. Her top half was barely covered with a leopard-print bikini top. The only thing shielding her entire upper half was a sheer black top. Her skirt was the shortest denim thing he had ever laid eyes on. She had black leggings and black ankle boots.

Tom had to pick his jaw up from the floor. "Sadie…"

"Save it, Tom." Grabbing her coat, she walked toward her door.

"Sadie, where are you going?"

She faced him, a sly smile on her face. "Out… with Portia."

"Portia?" he choked out, eyes widening.

"Yeah, Tom," Sadie spat, crossing her arms over her chest. "After I found my little sister asleep on your couch, I went to the studio because I needed a place to crash. Portia was the only one there. We ended up talking and I found out…She and I, we have a lot in common. You see, we both know how it feels to be with Little Tommy Q."

"Sadie…" Tom muttered, dropping his head a bit.

"The lying, cheating, and _my personal favorite_, never seeing you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go out and have some fun. You know, that thing _we_ never do anymore." Turning on her heel, she flung the door open.

"Stop walking out on me, Sadie!"

"Then stop giving me a reason to." Stepping out onto her porch, she sighed and turned around once more, adding, "Tom, I'll be waiting for you when you grow up and realize she's too young for you."

Without another word, Sadie stomped out of her house, leaving a speechless Tom in her entryway.

---

Jude walked to her stereo, turning on some Clash. Joe Stummer's guitar melody filled her room as she collapsed on her bed, face first.

In one hour, she had to meet the SME boys back at their apartment. And in the hour before she had to leave, she had to tell her mom that their _was_ such a thing as "Jude's apartment," successfully remember why she was over Shay, remind herself why Tommy was _totally_ out of bounds, _and_ get a shower.

Jude sighed and flipped onto her back, remembering the most important task—telling her mom about the apartment. She felt the tears streaming down her face. She whispered, "I can't do this. I can't tell my mom I got an apartment with three teenage guys. I don't remember why I hated Shay! And I sure as hell don't remember why Tommy is still out of bounds!"

"Because, he's a total jerk," his voice startled her. Jude sat up quickly and saw Tom leaning against her doorframe, a serious look on his face. "He'll break your heart."

"And what if he already has?" Jude asked, sounding as hurt as she felt.

"Then, all the more reason to stay away from him." There was moment of silence between them. Tom took the time to walk over to her bed and sit next to her. "Jude…you can't understand how hard this is for me."

"What about for me?" Her eyes revealed all the pain in her heart.

"I know, Jude. But you know why we can't do this. You're _sixteen_."

"And when I turn eighteen? What will be your excuse then?"

"There's your music and my career—"

Jude broke down into sobs. "Why do you keep making excuses!"

"That not what I meant, Jude…" He sighed, not knowing what to say.

Jude sat up straight and wiped her eyes dry, daring Tom to look at her. "Tommy, you can't deny that the chemistry between us is what makes our music so great."

"But if we broke up? Then what?" Tom glanced away, not wanting to meet her gaze. "I can't let your music suffer…"

"You think this is helping?" she asked earnestly.

"No," he admitted, dropping his head. "But you're still sixteen."

"Stop bringing up the age, Tommy!" He stood and walked toward her door, groaning loudly.

"Jude, you have to know that I… I care about you." She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Tom turned to her, a solemn look on his face. "But we can't be anything more than friends. We'll end up regretting it and ruining our friendship."

"Some friend you are, Tom Quincy," she spat.

Tom was out of things to say. He had tried everything he could think of. Except… "Jude…there's still Sadie."

She grinned maliciously, "Boy, do I know how she felt right now." Tom frowned at her, confused. "What does the two of _us_ have to do with my sister?"

"It has a lot to do with it, Jude!" Getting frustrated, Tom ran his hand through his hair. "She and I are…still…something…and Jude…I can't!"

She stood, eyebrows furrowed, "Stop hiding! You're such a coward! Just tell me how you feel. For once in your whole life, just tell me what's in your heart. Just—"

Tom leaned in swiftly, pressing his lips firmly against Jude's. He pulled away just a hair.

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly into her mouth. Before she could say a word, Tom was out her door. Within seconds, she could hear her front door close.

Jude moved quickly to her window, looking outside. Tom was in the driver seat of his Viper, pounding his fists into the steering wheel. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed his. She watched him answer it silently.

"I love you too," she murmured.

"Jude, we can't—" She felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know… I just… I love you, too." She hung up quickly before Tom could hear her cry.

"Jude!" Victoria's voice traveled upstairs. "Dinner!"

"Coming!" she replied, wiping her eyes. Making her way downstairs, she took a deep breath, praying Sadie wouldn't be home tonight.

---

Sadie glanced around the crowded, noisy nightclub. "Portia, do you know anyone here?"

"I know you! Have I told you how much I love your outfit yet, 'cause I do!" The older woman smirked and handed Sadie a mixed drink from the bar. "Bottom's up!" Portia down her shot in seconds, all smiles.

The blonde girl shrugged. "Tomorrow, I leave for university."

"And tonight…" Portia grabbed another shot, exchanging Sadie's mixed drink for the heavier alcohol. "…you live."

---

Jude and Victoria sat in silence eating their food, until her mom broke the silence, "Anything new, Jude?"

_Is she psychic! _Jude swallowed hard. "Actually, Mom. I've got some news."

"Oh?" Victoria set down her silverware. "Me too." She giggled like a teenager.

"Go first," Jude insisted.

"Okay, you remember Don, right?" Her mom leaned forward, setting her elbows on the table.

"Your divorce lawyer?" Jude asked offhandedly. Victoria nodded.

"Well…he asked me out for coffee tomorrow night!" Her mom was downright giddy. "Isn't that _exciting_!"

Jude was dumbfounded. "You and your…_divorce lawyer_?"

"His name is Don." Victoria was losing her exhilaration.

"Is that…legal?" Jude asked.

Victoria laughed. "Of course!" She noticed her daughter's apprehension. "I'm not asking your permission. I just thought you should know."

Jude was beginning to get angry. Her parents had only been officially divorced for a couple weeks. And her mom was already dating!

"Well, I got an apartment and I'm moving in tonight!" Now probably wasn't the best time to bring this up, but she couldn't help herself. Her mom wasn't going to either. "I'm not asking your permission. I just thought you should know."

Jude stood from the table, glaring at her mother. "Where are you going?" Victoria asked her.

"To my apartment." Jude stormed out of her house without another word.

---

Tom had been driving around, not sure where to go since he had left Jude's.

_I really screwed this thing up with Jude, didn't I?_

Tom groaned and turned his car around, speeding toward Jude's house.

---

Jude was running out of people to call when she walked out on her family. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed the one person she knew she needed to talk to.

"I'm sorry," she greeted him. "I shouldn't have said the things I did and I apologize."

"Jude, girl, you were right." Shay said, his voice brimming over with sympathy. "I've lost touch with real music and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I promise not to make you cry anymore if you promise to let me open for you on your world tour."

Jude laughed, "Okay." She remembered why she had fallen in love with Shay in the first place—his sweet nature and ability to make her laugh. She sighed, thinking about how she had gone off on him earlier.

To be fair, Shay _had_ apologized—multiple times—for the Eden thing. All this time apart had been good for the two of them. Jude had been able to forgive him.

Only one problem. Now that she didn't hate him anymore…and now that Tommy was officially over…Jude remembered how gorgeous Shay really was.

"Shay?" she said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Want to go to a party with me?"

---

**A/N:** Just to warn you, I'm using my author's notes to chat with you guys, so sorry if it's super long. If you don't want to read them, just go ahead and review. Thanks, and I love you! heh-heh.

Okay, Chapter 9 is done! Hope you liked it! Please review. I want to get to 77 reviews before I post Chapter 10! I know you guys can do it. I love all my reviewers to pieces—you guys are the reason I write!

And a special thanks goes out to Erin-aka-Pip, who told her friend to read my story. And now her friend loves it too. So, thanks, Petra! You know I love you! (Now, update "Guy Next Door" already!)

TV SHOW NOTES: Wildfire is one tonight! Yay! Junior and Kris might get together! Yay!

Also, Instant Star this week made me cry and smile. Jude and Tom had a couple moments…like when he was talking about "chemistry being good for the work" and he motioned between himself and Jude…awww! But I don't know how I feel about Spied (Speed?) and Jude yet…………

**Next chapter is entitled: GETTING TOGETHER**

Love always,  
Jude Quincy


	10. Getting Together

Chapter Ten---Getting Together

A/N: Hi, again! I knew you guys could get me 77 reviews! This one is a double-update. I loved writing this chapter...messing with Shay is always fun. Anyway, tell me what you think.

And don't be too sad, but there are only a few chapters left. I know. :-) But I might write a quick sequel, and I've got a couple more stories up my sleeve. Okay, on with the chapter!

---

Shay and Jude pulled up to the curb in front of Jude's apartment, hip-hop music blaring from the speakers of his SUV. Shay cut the engine and the two of them got out of the car. Jude hopped happily up the steps to her apartment. Opening the door quickly, she stepped in, excited as all hell. 

Jamie was sitting with Kat on the couch. Spied, Wally, and Kyle were standing around, eating Cheetos. There was rock music pounding from the stereo in the corner.

"Hey, guys!" Jude exclaimed, bouncing in from the hallway, Shay in tow.

"Hey?" Jamie eyed Shay who had been silent since his entrance.

"SME, this is Shay. Shay, this is SME…Spied, Kyle, Wally." She pointed them out individually, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Shay said politely, obviously uncomfortable. They nodded at him, just as embarrassed.

Jude walked over to Kat, leaning into her ear. She whispered, "Hey…what are you doing here?"

"Jamie invited me." Jude raised her eyebrows and grabbed Kat's upper arm.

"Boys, we'll be back." Her and Kat stumbled over the couch and ran down the hallway giggling. They heard a door slam and they all jumped.

The five guys sat in an awkward silence, not quite sure what to say to each other. Finally, Wally broke the silence, "So…you're the one who left Jude for Eden?"

---

Jude slammed the door to the bathroom behind them. She collapsed on the toilet and Kat leaned on the counter.

"So? You and Jamie?" Jude asked and Kat shrugged. "When did that happen? I thought you said you were over him!"

"I lied," she admitted sheepishly. The two girls laughed, Jude almost falling off the toilet seat. "I mean, I really tried to get over him, but…it's Jamie." She sighed dreamily.

"So, he invited you here, huh?"

"Yeah," Kat smiled to herself, lost in thought. "I hope he still likes me."

"I'm sure he does. Or else he wouldn't have invited you, right?"

Changing the subject, Kat interrupted, "So what's up with you and Shay?" Jude raised her eyebrows, grinning. Kat gave her a sideways glance and Jude shrugged, losing her smirk.

"I don't know, actually. When he cheated on me and I hated him, it was easier to forget how hot he is. But now that he's being sweet again, I don't know. I think the feelings are still there."

"What about you and Tommy?" Kat was intrigued.

"He said he loves me," she mumbled.

"Oh, my God! Really!" she gushed, excited.

"Yeah, but he said we can't do anything about it so I think that's over."

"Oh…"

Knock. Knock.

The girls jumped, giggling hysterically. Kat cracked the door open just a bit, looking outside. Turning back to Jude, she mouthed, "It's Shay!"

"Have you seen Jude? I need to talk to her." Kat opened the door, revealing a sad-looking Shay. Jude stood, meeting him at the doorway.

"We can go out to the fire escape if you want," Jude mentioned, walking toward a door at the end of the hallway.

"That's fine." Shay held it open, allowing Jude to step out first.

"Why, thank you." Jude strolled over to the railing, shivering from the cold night air. Shay unbuttoned his top shirt, handing it over to her.

"Here." She shook her head.

"You're only wearing your undershirt, you're gonna freeze."

"I'm Shay. I can deal with just a wife beater." Jude smiled gratefully.

"Thanks..."

Shay smiled at her and she could tell something was on his mind. "You know, Jude... I thought about you every day I was on tour."

"Shay..."

"No, let me finish." She nodded at him. "I regret ever hurting you, girl. And I don't know if I'm crazy, but I still like there's...something...between us."

"You're not crazy, Shay. You were my first real boyfriend. Of course there's...something."

"Then don't hate me for this." Shay leaned in swiftly, kissing Jude gently on the lips. Pulling away after a bit, he looked deep into her eyes, making sure he didn't just make the biggest mistake of his life.

Shock and disbelief were floating in Jude's eyes. Suddenly, she leaned into Shay and pressed her lips firmly against his in a forceful kiss. Jude put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him closer, successfully deepening the kiss.

Shay pushed Jude up against the railing, moaning into her mouth. This was way too much--not what he had been expecting at all. He hadn't even truly expected her to kiss him back, let alone this. He ran his hands through her hair, his lips having yet to leave her mouth.

A gentle cough behind Shay separated the two of them. Jude looked toward the door, where an uncomfortable figure was standing, staring at her and Shay.

"Tom, I...uh..." Jude was at a lost for words.

Tom felt like he was in some alternate universe. Last he knew, he and Jude were _hating_ Shay--not kissing him. And certainly not kissing him like that. This was too much. He had to get out of here. Turning from the scene he had just witnessed, Tom headed for the door.

Jude pulled away from Shay and took a step toward her old producer. "No wait! Tommy, please!" She rushed out the door, leaving a very embarrassed Shay alone on the fire escape.

"Every time..." he muttered with a smile.

---

Jude followed Tom to the living room, grabbing a hold of his upper arm. "Tom, that was _not_ what it looked like," she pleaded.

"You don't have to make any excuses for me, Jude." She could feel the hurt radiating from him.

"Please, let me explain! I got caught up and---"

"Save it, Jude," Tom spat, "for someone who cares." Jude's eyes widened as Tom stormed out, the door slamming behind him. She gasped and fell to the ground, finding it too hard to stand anymore.

"What's going on, Harrison?" Spied asked finally.

"I think my life just ended."

---

Tom hopped into his Viper and sighed deeply.

_Son of a bitch. I can't believe her! This is too much. This has always been too much. But this is it. Finally. I think this is finally it._

He pounded his fists on the steering wheel, pissed as all hell. _I need a drink. Bad._ Starting his car, Tom sped off toward his apartment.

---

Sadie stepped inside her living room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She giggled uncontrollably and collapsed on her couch in a fit of laughter. Just then her doorbell rang and she heard a knock on her door.

"Got it!" she called out. Staggering over to the door, she flung it open, chuckling all the time. She screeched when she saw who it was, "Tom!"

"S-Sadie," he slurred, tripping into her.

Boy, were they some couple.

"What...what are _you_ doing here?" she asked, vaguely remembering being mad at him, but she couldn't tell why.

"Sadie...I...I am _sorry_. So _sorry_...about...about...Ju-Ju-_Jude_. I want...want...want...to be with..._you_!" Tom laughed, running his hands through his hair. "I...I was...st-st-st-stupid. Forgive me? I am...so...over...that Jude...Jude thing. I am so...so...ded-ded-dedicate-dedicated to..._you_."

Tom leaned in, breath reeking of whiskey, and plants his lips sloppily on Sadie's. Their kiss didn't last long because he moved the kiss down her face to her neck, leaving a trail of alcohol-smelling saliva down her skin. As Tom returned the kisses to her lips, Sadie threaded her fingers in Tom's ruffled hair, pulling him with her to couch.

Stumbling over each other, they both landed in a pile, never breaking contact. Tom moaned loudly into her mouth, the two of them dead weight. A audible gasp echoed from the door. Tom sat up and met the gaze of a very surprised...

"Jude!" Sadie yelled in a sing-song voice.

"I guess...I guess you two are...something, huh?" she choked out, jaw almost touching the floor in shock. Tom watched as tears began pouring down her face.

"Jude...wait," he slurred out, getting up and stumbling toward the door. Reaching out, he stroked her cheek gently. Jude recoiled at his touch, the hurt look in her eyes breaking his heart.

"Don't, Tommy," her voice a low warning.

"Ju-Jude, I'm so...so...sorry. I've been so...stupid...P-P-Please...forgive me?" He leaned in unsteadily, pressing his lips against hers vigorously. Jude pulled back, glaring at him.

Taking a step back, she slapped him across the face. He rubbed his reddening cheek and she warned, "Don't do this, Tommy." Without another word, Jude turned her back and stalked out, slamming the door behind her in Tom's face.

"Over Jude, huh?" Sadie's voice startled Tom enough to turn him around. Her chipper attitude was gone and replaced with one of anger. She was almost screaming at him, "Do you _always_ kiss girls you're 'over,' Tom?"

"Sadie," his voice was a mere whisper.

She was becoming borderline hysterical. "No, Tom. Just get out. I'm tired of this, and I'm tired of you. Portia was right...waiting for you will _never_ be worth it. _You_ will never be worth it." Tom stood there in shock, still too drunk to know exactly what to do. Sadie screamed, "Get out!"

Tom stumbled out the door, still a bit confused. Sadie slumped against the back of the couch, exhausted from drinking and fooling around and yelling.

"What's going on in here!" Victoria hissed from the hallway. Sadie looked up, startled, and saw her mom standing there wearing her bathrobe half asleep.

Sadie turned for the stairs, "Nothing, Mom. I'm going to bed," she slurred out. Attempting the staircase, she stumbled at the bottom step, falling into a sobbing pile at the bottom.

"Sadie Marie! Are you drunk!" Victoria scolded, eyebrows furrowing. Her daughter glared back at her.

"I was just practicing for university. Remember? That place you're shipping me off to tomorrow? Plus, I'll be 19 in two months."

"That's not the point, Sadie!" Victoria sighed. "Just sleep on the couch for tonight. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

Victoria helped Sadie stand and led her over to the couch, where she promptly collapsed. Her mother laid a blanket over her, watching her fall asleep. Victoria fought to choke back her tears.

"I'm losing both of them..."

---

A/N: Well, I was hoping to post both chapters today, but FanFiction is being super weird. My documents aren't showing up. SO, I'm posting this one now, and I'll get the next one up ASAP!

Review here for now, and I'll post as soon as I can!

Always,  
Jude Quincy

**NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED: GETTING YOUR CAKE**

NOTE ON TV SHOWS: Instant Star first...I can't wait until April 7th! YAY!

Wildfire...OMG! I loved it. It made me cry, laugh, yell, and cry some more.

NEXT WEEK'S LOOKS SO GOOD! KRIS AND JUNIOR! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO TALK ABOUT IT, FEEL FREE TO IM ME OR E-MAIL ME:-)

The cutest moment between those two in last week's episode…probably when Kerry showed up the morning after and Junior leaned into her and whispered, "Whatever you do, just do it for you and no one else." That was so adorable. :3

Not that I didn't tape it and pause on the second they were wrapped up together. Then draw a fanart of it…lol.

Well, I'm gone for now. Review, please!  
-Jude Q


	11. Getting Your Cake

Chapter Eleven---Getting Your Cake

A/N – Okay! Here is chapter 11! Hope you like it. Don't forget to review… (It's got a song in it...Just heard it the other day I thought it would be nice in here...It's not totally important, so if you skip songs, don't fret! You'll be just fine. :3)

---

Sadie sighed, dragging her suitcase behind her. Today, she was leaving for university and her mom had told her just to pack enough for a week or so. She set down her bags, shoulders slouching. 

Her mom was the only one seeing her off this morning. Tom hadn't shown up to say goodbye and God only knew where Jude was.

"Sadie, are you ready to go? Victoria asked her, rubbing her upper arm gently.

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled. Her father and Yvette were coming to take her in a few minutes and she wasn't quite ready to go.

"Sadie, I want to talk to you about last night." Victoria said quietly and Sadie groaned. "I'm not going to lecture you. You're almost nineteen and I can't hold on to you forever. But I love you. So just, please promise me that you'll make good decisions, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." They smiled at each other and Victoria pulled her daughter in for a tight embrace.

"Alright, let's go wait for your father." As if on cue, Stuart walked through the open front door, Yvette in tow.

"Awww, my little girl is going off to college," he gushed, hugging Sadie. "You ready to go?"

"I guess," she answered for the second time this morning.

"Sadie, honey, I'm having some people get the rest of your things together this week. I'll get them to you by next weekend."

"Okay…"

Sadie grabbed her suitcase and walked out to her father's car. She turned around once more to see Victoria tearing up. She threw her things into the backseat, and ran back to her mom's side. "Oh, Mom…I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, sweetie." Victoria tightened her grip on her daughter, silently vowing not to let go. "I love you." Sadie pulled back from her mom, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too."

"Sadie, we gotta get going," Stuart ushered his daughter back to the car and Sadie settled herself in the backseat. She waved to her mom as her father pulled out of the driveway.

Victoria sighed and went back into her empty house. Sitting down at the table, she rested her head in her hands. _This house really is empty. And I am so alone. Everyone else gets somebody, but I am stuck alone._

She looked up at the refrigerator, glancing at the calendar. Tomorrow's date was circled in red pen. She gasped.

_Tomorrow is Jude's birthday! …and I didn't plan anything! I'm the worst mother in the world!_

Victoria leaned over and grabbed the phone off the hook, dialing Jude's cell phone number.

---

Jude groaned, hearing a beeping noise. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and realized the sound was her cell phone's ringtone. Flipping open her phone, she answered groggily,

"Hello?"

"Jude, it's your mom."

"Good morning," she mumbled, trying to make sense of everything.

"Jude, I just wanted to apologize…for how I acted about you moving." They were both silent for a moment, not quite sure what to say. "Can we meet somewhere to talk?"

Jude glanced around, yesterday's events coming back to her. She groaned.

After leaving her house last night, she realized that she really was running out of people to call when she walked out of her house. She debated calling Jamie and telling him to move in with her and the SME boys—just to have his car around—but she knew his Nana would never go for it.

Instead, she had spent the night in the tree house she and Jamie had built as children in between their yards. And her back was starting to regret it.

"Meet me at the café down the street in fifteen minutes."_ That should give me enough time to walk._

"See you there." Jude hung up the phone and collapsed on the wooden floor.

_God, this was a bad idea._

---

Tom's alarm woke him up at ten in the morning. He couldn't remember why he had set it to go off, but he was certainly regretting it now. Rolling over, he forced himself to sit up on the edge of his bed. Groaning loudly, he rubbed his temples gently. His head was pounding with the fury of 'the morning after.' _What the hell did I do last night?_

He remembered Jude and Shay kissing. He remembered he and Sadie kissing. He remembered drinking enough whiskey to drown the entire population of Cambodia.

Sighing deeply, he forced himself out of bed. Stumbling down the hallway, he made his way to his studio. He grabbed his guitar and began to strum lightly, a minor-keyed melody filling the room.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,  
There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you.  
There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around.  
And I want you to be mine  
And if you need a reason why,_

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

_There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind,  
There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes.  
Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile.  
And the reasons they may change  
But what I'm feeling stays the same._

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.  
So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way._

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight.  
There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way._

After he finished his song, Tom sighed and set down his guitar. This is too much… Stepping out of his studio, he grabbed his coat and headed for his apartment door.

---

Victoria settled herself into a small booth by the window, hoping to see Jude when she arrived. Sure enough, Jude walked into the door of the café, a small bell jangling above her as she did. Victoria waved a bit, signaling her daughter over.

Jude sat down across from her mother, running a hand through her messy hair. Where did she sleep!

A waitress walked over to their table, pad of paper in hand. "My name is Julie. Can I get you anything today, girls?"

"A green tea, please?" Jude ordered politely, yawning a bit. Their waitress jotted something down and turned to her mother.

"Coffee. Black." Julie nodded and went back to the kitchen, leaving the two Harrison's in an uncomfortable moment. Victoria finally broke the silence, "Jude, I just wanted to tell you how extremely sorry I am for how I've been acting."

"I know, Mom…" Just then, Julie returned with their beverages, interrupting their moment.

"There you girls go. Can I get you anything else?"

"We're fine," Victoria mumbled, just wanting to tell Jude what she had to say and be done with it. Taking a hint, their waitress left without another word. "I don't approve of you living with three teenaged boys, and I certainly don't approve of how you went about it. But, I know you're growing up and I know how important your music is to you…and I understand _why_ you did it. "

"Thanks, Mom." Jude smiled gratefully.

"And I'll help you move all your things, if you want."

"I appreciate it."

"So," Victoria successfully changed the topic, "someone's birthday is tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you had any plans…"  
_  
Oh, my God. My birthday is tomorrow. How screwed up is your life if you forget your own birthday? _"No, I'm not doing anything. What do you have in mind?"

"A party? Anyone you want to invite?" Victoria grinned and leaned on the table, excited.

"Where?" Jude asked offhandedly.

"The house?"

Jude smiled. "Sure. Might as well give it one last good run."

"Sounds good. Just tell anyone you want to invite to be there by four so I can get dinner together." The two of them sat in silence as they finished their drinks, a peace having settled between them. Jude set down her empty mug.

"I've got to get going."

"Of course," Victoria nodded. "Thanks for meeting me here." The two of them both stand and grab their things.

"Mom, I really am sorry about this happened…But I think I needed a change." Victoria nodded understandingly and they embraced each other in an awkward hug. "I love you, Mom."

---

Tom drummed his fingers on his steering wheel, waiting in the Harrison's driveway for Jude to get home.Victoria came into his view and he hopped out of his car.

Tommy!" Victoria said, voice revealing the shock and question as to why he was sitting in her driveway. "Before you ask, both of my daughters aren't here."

"Both? Where's Sadie?" Tom asked, a bit confused.

"She left for university this morning." Tom spun around and slammed his fist on the hood of his Viper.

"Damn it!"

"Did you need something?" she asked, naïve as always.

"No. Thanks, Mrs. Harrison." Tom hopped back in his Viper.

"Tommy, Jude is having a birthday party tomorrow at four. I'm sure she'll tell you about it, but…" Tom forced a smile and started his engine.

"Thanks," he mumbled, before backing out of their driveway and pulling out.

---

Jude glanced around nervously, trying to maintain her footing on the ladder up to Jamie's bedroom. Hopping up on the balcony, she tapped on the sliding glass door. The curtain swished a little before Jamie opened the door and slipped out, closing the door behind him.

Jude snorted at his outfit. Jamie was clad only in lime-green pajama pants that had the words "Luck of the Irish" and various shamrocks down the legs. "Nice PJs," she commented, trying to stifle her giggles.

Jamie crossed her arms over his bare chest. "Shut up. You got me out of bed." Jamie glanced over his shoulder at his closed door.

"Why so secretive? I don't see your Nana's car in the driveway." He looked back through the curtain.

"Yeah, she's at the store."

"Then why are you acting so weird, James Bond?" Jude pushed Jamie's arm playfully. Over his shoulder, Jude noticed the curtains rustle again. The two of them both turned around as the door opened.

"Kat!" Jude exclaimed, eyes popping out of her head. Their friend was standing in the doorway wearing one of Jamie's 'The Clash' tees…and nothing else.

"Oh, wow." Jude took a step back in complete shock.

"'Morning, Jude." Kat yawned and put an arm around Jamie. He tensed up, obviously uncomfortable.

"Uh, I just wanted to ask Jamie for a ride…but you…no, never mind." Jude turned to leave, but spun around quickly and added, "I'm having a birthday tomorrow…starts at four…"

"Alright," Kat smiled. Jude hopped back down the ladder and Jamie and Kat watched her run quickly to her backyard. The two of them went back into Jamie's bedroom, shutting the glass door behind them, and sat on the bed. "Be my date to her party?"

"Kat, what's going on with us?" Jamie asked out of nowhere.

"Just two friends having fun." Jamie frowned at her. "What?"

"Yeah, that worked so well for us last time," he commented sarcastically.

Kat took a deep breath. "Jamie, when I went to New York, I missed you horribly. You were all I ever thought about. Everything I saw reminded me of you, Andrews. What happened last night was…fun…amazing, even. But when we make it serious, we always screw it up. Can't we just be like this?" She grinned.

"We'd never make it work. We can't do the 'not attached' thing. It's not…us." Jamie tried to make eye contact with Kat, but she won't even look at him. She frowned, a sad look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be 'not attached' with you, Jamie…"

"Then, why did you say…?"

"Because! I still want to be with you. But…you're right. We'd never make it work."

Jamie stayed silent for a moment. "And you know why that is?"

"Because I'm in love with you?" she asked offhandedly.

Jamie's eyes widened. "What?" Kat realized what she said and finally looked up at him, mouth agape.

"I mean…uh…" She got up, grabbing her clothes off the ground. "I…uh…have to go…home…uh, my mom is gonna want…uh…so…I'll see you…yeah…"

"You love me?" Jamie was stuck in the same spot, too shocked to move.

"Um…" He got up and put a hand on her shoulder. Kat jumped, standing up straight and facing him.

"You love me?" he repeated and she looked down, embarrassed. Jamie put a finger under her chin and kissed her lips gently. "I love you, too."

---

Jude reached up and knocked on her back door. Her mother opened the door, a shocked look on her face. "Jude! Come in!" Jude stepped through the door.

"Hi. Can I maybe…stay here?" she asked uncomfortably. "I mean, I spent the night in the 'Double J Club' so I could use a good sleep. Plus my apartment is too far away to walk. And since my party is here tomorrow, I was just thinking…it might be good to stay here…"

"Jude, Jude…stop!" Victoria interrupted her daughter's rambling. "Of course you can."

"Thanks, Mom." Jude smiled at her mother.

---

"Jude! Phone's for you!" Jude stirred slowly, looking around a bit confused. The sun was shining brightly outside as Victoria walked into Jude's room.

"What time is it?" Jude asked groggily.

"Almost noon." Victoria smiled, holding out the phone. "Your father." Jude grabbed the phone, still half-asleep.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" her father said warmly.

"Thanks, Dad." Jude rubbed her eyes, finally feeling a little awake.

"We missed you yesterday morning."

"Yeah, sorry." There was a small awkward silence as Jude hoped that her father hadn't called to lecture her.

"I heard about your party tonight. Yvette and I won't be able to make it."

"How is Yvette?" Jude asked, mostly out of politeness.

"Why don't you ask her yourself!" Stuart gushed.

"No, you don't have to—" But before Jude could stop her father, Stuart had already given the phone to Yvette.

"Happy Birthday, Jude."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Feel any older yet?" Jude hated how Yvette always talked to her like she was five.

"Nope, same as sixteen still." A long awkward silence followed.

"Well, here's your father," Yvette said finally. "Hope you have a great birthday."

"Thanks."

Stuart returned with a laugh. "Well, honey. I've got to let you go. Have a wonderful birthday."

"I will, Dad. Thanks." Jude hung up the phone, handing it back to her mom.

"Anyone else you want to invite? You kind of crashed last night…" Victoria smiled.

"Actually, yeah." Her mother handed her back the phone.

"Just head downstairs when you're done. I've got a surprise for you." Jude raised her eyebrows and Victoria smirked before leaving the room.

Jude dialed Spied's cell phone number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Word up, Jude." She laughed into the phone.

"Hey, Spied. I'm having a party today, four o'clock."

"You gonna walk out on this one too?" he asked earnestly.

Jude sighed. She knew she was gonna have to deal with this sooner or later. "I kissed Shay and Tommy caught us."

"Jeez, Harrison! You're such a temptress." They both laughed, the tension having been broken.

"So, you coming to my party?"

"Sure, I'll tell Wally and Kyle." Jude hung up and flopped off her bed, going down the stairs.

"Surprise!" All the voices together startled her. Jamie and Kat (fully clothed!) were in her kitchen with her mom, birthday crepes on the table.

"Oh, wow! Hey, guys!" Jude was at a loss for words.

"I invited them over," Victoria explained. "They're going to take you out shopping while I get ready for your party."

"At your service!" Jamie bowed dramatically and they all laughed.

Tom sat in his car outside G Major, contemplating whether or not to go inside.

"Quincy!" He looked up and saw Mitchem leaving the building and heading toward him. The younger man strode up to the passenger side of the Viper. "Have you spoken to Jude, lately? How's she doing?"

"Don't talk to me about her." Tom went to start his engine, but Mitchem put his hand on the keys. Tom looked up into Mitchem's eyes, anger pulsating from him.

"I know we didn't get off on the right foot." Tom pulled his keys away from the other man. "But me and you…we've got a lot in common."

"Oh!" Tom leaned back in his seat, rolling his eyes. "And how is that?"

"Well, we both feel the same way about Jude…if you know what I mean!" Mitchem smiled and clicked his tongue suggestively.

Tom jumped out of his car and charged over to Mitchem. "Don't even pretend to understand her."

"Hey, man! I'm just saying. Listen to her voice…her attitude…She seems like she'd be wild in bed, y'know?" Tom swung his fist up, hitting Mitchem square in the face. Mitchem collapsed suddenly, blood pouring from his nose.

Tom's eyes widened. Shit. He hopped in his Viper and peeled out of the parking lot, never looking back.

---

Jude, Kat, and Jamie tumbled into her house, giddy from their shopping trip. Jude hopped over to the stereo and threw on some music, turning it on low.

Ding Dong.

"I got it!" she squealed, jumping over to the door. Opening it with a flourish, she shrieked, "Spied! Wally! Kyle!" She hugged them each as they came in. They looked around nervously, not used to her flighty attitude. She settled them in by the food when her doorbell rang again.

"Got it!" she screamed again, skipping over to the door. She flung the door open, the smile quickly dashing off her face. "Tommy." Her ex-producer was leaning against the doorframe, looking at her over his sunglasses.

"Happy birthday, Jude." She nodded at him. "Jude, don't be like this."

She glanced back over her shoulder and noticed their small audience. Stepping out onto the porch, she shut the door firmly behind them. "Don't be like what, Tommy? You switch between em and my sister like we're going out of style. One minute you're saying 'I love you' to me and the next, you're making out with my sister!"

"You kissed Shay! How is that any different?"

"Because…" Jude was beginning to get very teary-eyed.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too, Jude…"

"But, it's my birthday," she choked out, sobs taking over. "And you say all these things and do all these things to make me think you care…But you always end up breaking my heart and ruining my birthday."

"That's not fair, Jude…"

"What's 'not fair' is walking in on my sister fooling around with the guy who just told me he loves me."

"I was drunk!"

"That's no excuse."

"Well, what was yours?"

"My what?"

"Your excuse." When Jude looked confused still, he added, "For kissing Shay! I thought you hated him. He cheated on you, Jude. He broke your heart!" Tom was losing control.

"And you haven't? How are you any different than Shay?"

"Don't you get it, Jude? I care about you so much…it kills me to know I hurt you. I love you and I want to be with you. But…" He looked at her wet eyes and took her small hands in his. "I'm scared. I'm scared of caring too much. I'm scared of getting caught. But most of all, I'm scared of hurting you again."

"Tommy," she choked out. He pulled her close, stroking her hair.

"Oh, girl…" Tom kissed the top of her head gently.

---

A/N – Yes, chapter 11 is done. Can't wait to hear from you guys!

Good news…Wildfire was so good. Next week's looks like the best episode of the season and I KNOW it's what all the Kris/Junior fans have been waiting for. So, next week is going to be so great! New Instant Star AND a great Wildfire. :3 Yay!

Bad news…I want 105 reviews before I post chapter 12…So, get posting and tell your friends so you get a quick update!

**NEXT CHAPTER IS ENTITLED…GETTING IN TROUBLE**

Always,  
Jude Quincy


	12. Getting In Trouble

Chapter Twelve---Getting In Trouble

**A/N **- Hey, guys. I know I don't have 105 reviews, but I had to update. It was killing me. Almost as much as people who don't review. (sob) But I do have over 3700 hits. So, I guess I'll be fine.

I really liked writing this chapter. :3 This is the second last chapter, so I hope you really like it…I think I gave you some fun stuff to work with! As always, please review!

-Jude Q

---

Jude wiped away her tears and backed away from Tom just enough to look into his eyes.

"Jude, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Tom mumbled.

She forced a smile. "I know." Jude buried her face in the soft fabric of his shirt and he tightened his grip around her.

"Jude," he murmured, "I don't mean to be insensitive, but I think you've got a party waiting inside for you." She nodded and pulled back from him.

Wiping her eyes dry, Jude ruffled her hair and shook out her limbs, trying to look close to normal. When she was done, she looked up at Tom with a smile on her face. She stood on her tiptoes and hugged him tightly. "I promise we won't get caught," she whispered in his ear.

Jude grabbed Tom's hand and led him into her house. "Guys, look! Tommy's here," she squealed, her giddy attitude having returned with a full vengeance.

"Yay!" Spied cheered, mocking Jude, and everyone laughed.

"Time to eat!" Victoria called out, leading everybody out to the backyard, where a picnic table was set up and loads of food were piled up.

Everyone found a seat---Jamie on the end, Kat next to him and Kyle and Wally next to her. Jude was across from Jamie with Tom on her side. Spied was on Tom's other side and Victoria was on the end.

_You know_, Jude thought, _this isn't so bad. Maybe my seventeenth birthday will turn out alright._

---

Sadie flopped onto the bed in her new dorm. Her father and Yvette had just settled her in and helped her get unpacked. It hadn't taken them very long, since her mother had shipped her off with a day's warning.

She sighed, wishing she was back home. _I'm so sad. I'm at college and I am already bored._ Sadie rolled over, realizing she had to stop feeling sorry for herself.

Sure, university didn't officially begin for another couple weeks, but that didn't mean she couldn't start her partying now. Problem was, she wasn't sure exactly what there was to do here. As far as she could tell, the campus was settled in some little non-existent town in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing _to_ do!

She picked up her cell phone, fiddling with it. She knew who she _wanted _to call, but she didn't know if she had the strength to do it.

_It's now or never._

Sadie dialed the number quickly from memory, anxious to hear his voice.

---

A loud ringing sound interrupted the continuous laughing in the Harrison's backyard. Tom pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket and checked the number, before disconnecting the call, turning his phone off and putting it back in his pocket.

"Sorry, guys," he apologized, the chatter returning to the table.

Victoria leaned over Spied. "Anyone important?"

"No," Tom shook his head. "Nothing I can't take care of later." Jude smiled at him, curiously. When he smiled back at her, she set her hand on his leg under the table.

Tom smirked at her and put his hand on top of hers. She raised her eyebrows in return and motioned toward the tree house. He grinned wider and Jude stood up.

"Jamie, Kat," Jude widened her eyes at her friends, "let's show Tom the 'Double J Club!' " Kat raised her eyebrows suggestively and Jamie looked between the two girls, a bit confused.

"Dessert in a few!" Victoria called out to the four of them as they raced across the yard to a line of shrubs separating the two friends' properties. A massive oak tree stood in front of them, a ladder built into the base.

"We're here!" Jude exclaimed, hopping up the ladder and disappearing into an opening in the front wall.

"After you, m'lady," Jamie ushered Kat in front of him, following close behind. Tom took a look around. The tree house had obviously been around for awhile, but it looked structurally sound. He hoped.

Tom made his way up the ladder slowly, making sure things were not going to fall out underneath them. If two children had made this many years back, who knew how sturdy it was. He stepped into the first room, surprised that there was more than one.

Jude and Jamie walked around, furiously remembering every childhood thing they did up here.

Tom took this time to look around. There were two 'J's' carved into the wood on the front wall. Someone had scrawled 'friends forever' next to them. He smiled and kept looking. Everything that _had_ been up here had been removed except for---

"Jamie, what is that!" Kat said, obviously disgusted and gesturing toward the floor. Jude and Jamie looked to where she was pointing and burst out laughing at the same time.

"God, Jamie. I thought you _burned_ that." Jude was doubled over in laughter and choking out the words.

"He should've," Tom commenting, noticing the monstrosity on the floor for the first time.

"How can I part with Scratchy!" he complained, defending the god awful, raggedy orange carpet they were standing on.

"Because it's named 'Scratchy'? Just a thought." Tom smiled, thinking of all the fun times Jude must have had up here as a child.

Jude and Jamie went back to reminiscing, leaving the other two to themselves. Kat leaned into Tom, whispering, "You must be pretty special to Jude. They never even let _me_ up here." Without another word, she hopped over to where her two friends were and threw an arm around each of them.

Tom strode over to them, smiling at the innocence in all of them. "This is a pretty big tree house," he commented. They all turned and looked at him.

"Well, it started off as one big room, but Jamie---" Jude was cut off.

"Excuse me! I thought we agreed that it was both of us!" Jamie complained.

"Only because you wouldn't let me up here anymore!" She flung her arms around, getting into their argument a little too much.

Jamie ducked her limbs. "Hey, it's not _my_ fault you chose the window!"

"Whoa, whoa. Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Tom stopped the two of them, totally confused.

"Go ahead," Jude pouted.

"Fine." Jamie took a deep breath. "When we were ten, me and Jude had Mr. Harrison build this for us. We wouldn't let anyone else up here. It was our secret place. But then, Missy James---the cutest girl in the neighborhood---wanted to see it."

"And Dork-Face here let her!" Jude cut him off.

"Hey, let me tell the story!" She went back to sulking. "Thank you. Well, yeah, I let her. But she said if I did, she'd give me a kiss. So, then Jude found out and flipped. She made Mr. Harrison build a wall splitting the tree house in half."

Jude took over again, "I took the far room, because it had the only window. And Jamie took this half…with the ladder."

"Then, I wouldn't let her up here," he added with a smile.

"Did you ever get the kiss?" Tom asked.

"No." Everyone laughed. Jamie would never change. When a comfortable silence settled, he asked, "Jude, do you want to show Tom your room?"

"Sure." She turned to her old producer. "Want to see _my_ room?" He nodded. Jude hopped over to the opening in the wall and ushered him through.

Tom glanced around. This half was much brighter, probably due to the picture window taking up most of the far wall. The only other thing in the room was a wooden bench built into the left wall with a quilt thrown messily on it.

He gestured toward the bench. "What's with the blanket?"

"I slept here last night," Jude said offhandedly, not meeting his eyes.

"Why do you even have an apartment?" he asked, voice slightly harsh. She recoiled and looked up at him, visibly hurt.

"I didn't have a ride to my apartment last night," she muttered.

Tom opened his mouth in reply, then shut it guiltily. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." An uncomfortable silence settled between them and Jude walked over to the window, her attention shifting somewhere else. Tom sighed and walked over to her, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." She turned around slowly, looking up into her eyes and realizing just how close the two of them were standing. "I want you to know you can count on me from now on." Tom grazed his thumb against her cheek.

"Don't," she whispered, eyes softening.

"No, I promise. I will _never_ hurt you again. I'm here for you and you can always count on me."

"Tommy," Jude said breathlessly. Standing on her tiptoes, Jude wrapped her hands around the back of Tom's head and kissed him deeply on the lips. He pushed her against the wall, kissing her back hungrily.

He wasn't about to screw this up...again. He was going to finally show her how much he loved her---the _right_ way.

Everything else left Jude's mind just then. She forgot that it was her seventeenth birthday. She forgot that her best friends were feet away. She forgot that her mom and her band was in her backyard. And most of all, she forgot about how much Tom had hurt her.

Moving her over to the bench and laying her down, he kissed her lips eagerly. Tom shifted his kisses to her neck, sucking gently. Jude moaned quietly and Tom smiled, nibbling on her skin a bit. She pressed her body close to his impatiently.

Tom slipped his hand under Jude's shirt, tugging it up and over her head. She gasped softly as he moved his kisses to her bare stomach. "Tommy," she moaned, pushing the quilt off the bench and letting Tom's full weight press on top of hers.

Reaching down to Tom's waistband, she tugged his pants open, kicking them off with her feet. _God, this is crazy._

---

Kat and Jamie were standing on opposite sides of the room, an uncomfortable silence filling the room. Ever since they had admitted their love for each other, everything had been kind of awkward. They both wanted to be with each other, but they weren't sure where to take it.

"Jamie," Kat said, facing him.

"Yeah?" He still wouldn't look at her. She sighed deeply, walking over to him.

"Guys?" Victoria's voice drifted up the ladder, and the two of them jumped apart in fright.

"Yes, Mrs. Harrison?" Kat asked politely. Jude's mother's blonde head poked through the hole in the floor.

"Jude and Tommy up here?" Victoria looked around for her daughter. Jamie motioned toward her room. "Thanks."

Kat and Jamie made their way down the ladder wordlessly while Victoria went to the door and opened it tentatively. "Jude?" Her jaw dropped.

Her daughter and Tom were tangled up in each other on the bench. Jude's shirt was tossed to the floor. Tom's mouth was going places no mother should ever have to see it go. And Tom's pants were thrown across the room.

She gasped audibly and the two broke apart, faces spinning around to see a furious Victoria Harrison standing in the open doorway of the room.

"Mom!" Jude screamed, pulling away from Tom and reaching for her shirt on the floor. Tom jolted up and hurried over to his pants, struggling to tug them on quick enough.

The three of them were stuck in this position, _none_ of them knowing quite what to do.

---

**A/N **- Well, that's it:-) There is only one chapter left. As always, review please! I love hearing from you guys! 105 reviews to get the last update!

REVIEW!

Love,  
-Jude Quincy

_**WILDFIRE NOTE! OMG………NEXT WEEK IS THE SEASON FINALE…BUT AT LEAST THAT MEANS IT'LL BE BACK, RIGHT? WELL, I DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T SEEN IT. SO JUST IM ME OR E-MAIL ME IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!**_

**_NEW INSTANT STAR AND DEGRASSI TONIGHT! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO TALK TO ME ABOUT THEM, AFTER, YOU KNOW HOW TO REACH ME!_**


	13. Getting It, Finally

**A/N - **Hey, guys! Well, this is it…I really loved writing this, especially because of all of you guys! (hugs) I'll miss you and I hope you like the ending!

Always,  
Jude Quincy

---

Chapter Thirteen---Getting It, Finally

---

"Jude?" Victoria's voice was bordering hysterical.

"Mom, I can explain." Jude got off the bench, pulling her shirt over her head and taking a step toward her mom.

"Tommy," Victoria looked between the two of them. "Can I speak to you...privately?"

"Mom, really that's not necessary." Jude waved her arms around, trying to stop her.

"Now," Victoria insisted, sounding very mother-like and very final. Tom glanced at Jude as he followed her mom out of the tree house to the base of the oak.

Jude looked out the window, trying to see Tom and her mom. _What is she saying?_

---

Tom leaned against the tree, sighing. "Tommy, I don't even know where to begin! This is extremely unprofessional, not to mention illegal. You could go to jail! And did you even think about Sadie? Weren't you dating her?"

"Mrs. Harrison, I know! You don't think I've been worried about all of that?" Tom flung his arms up in frustration. "I know I hurt Sadie, and I apologized. It would never have worked between us, Mrs. Harrison. You have to know that."

"Tommy, you're young, famous...You could have any girl in the world. Why Jude?"

Tom sighed, a smile crossing his face. "Jude... she's this incredible girl. She really gets me, and she gets why music should be important. And, her voice. God, she's got the most amazing voice. She's so talented. And she's _beautiful_. She doesn't even begin to see herself the way I see her. She's the most wonderful person I've ever met." Tom slumped back against the tree, groaning.

Victoria was silent for a moment. "You love her, don't you?"

Tom looked up into her eyes. "I'm crazy about her, Mrs. Harrison." He sighed deeply. "I can't breathe when I'm around her and I can't think when I'm not. She's been hurt so much lately and I just want to be able to make her smile again. I want to be able to make your daughter happy. I know I'm not your first choice for Jude, but I really care about her."

He paused, trying to gauge Victoria's reaction. "You're right---you're not exactly who I had in mind for Jude. But you were right about something else, too. She _has_ been hurting and she _does_ need people to care about her and make her smile."

"Mrs. Harrison, are you saying...?"

"I'm saying...I know you care about Jude. And she needs people in her life who love her. But if you hurt her---"

"I won't hurt her, i promise." Tom stood up, smiling.

"I know you won't." Victoria smiled back, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Y'know, Tommy. You've been really good for Jude. The two of you make great music and she's always happy when she's with you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Harrison."

"No, thank you."

---

Spied glanced at Jamie, then Kyle. They had been sitting in silence since Jamie and Kat had returned and Victoria had left.

"Guys, look." Wally pointed across the yard where Tom was walking toward them, Jude's mother right behind him.

"Kat and Jamie, can I talk to you." Tom said quietly as he reached the picnic table.

"Sure," Kat said, grabbing Jamie's hand and leading them both to the Harrison's kitchen, where they each took a seat around the island.

"What's up, Quincy?" Jamie demanded.

"You two are Jude's best friends. You know her better than anyone else," Tom began.

"Get to the point, Tom," Jamie interrupted impatiently.

"Mrs. Harrison just caught me and Jude...um...in a compromising situation, to say the least."

"I told you we shouldn't have just let her go in!" Kat hit Jamie in the upper arm.

"You and Jude!" Jamie yelled in disbelief.

"Not the point, Andrews. She wanted to talk to me alone. She asked me what was going on and I realized that... I am completely in love with Jude...and I don't want to ever be with anyone else."

"Aww," Kat commented, a smile fixed on her mouth.

"Here's where it gets super Twilight Zone. She told me that she's okay with me and Jude! Because she needs people to care about her, and she knows that I care about Jude!"

"Isn't it illegal?" Jamie said, disdain in his voice. He had never trusted Tom, not after he had made Jude cried multiple times.

"Not unless Jude or Mrs. Harrison press charges, it's not."

"Tom, this is great!" Kat gushed. "You two are finally going to get your happy ending!"

"I'd like to think of it more as a 'happy beginning.' "

"How did Jude take the news?" Kat asked.

"Jude!" Tom spun around, running outside at full speed.

---

Jude pressed her face against the glass, wondering where Tom and her mom were. They had been gone for awhile, and she wasn't sure if it was safe to go back down to her party.

She groaned, remembering the look on her mom's face when she had walked in on the two of them. Jude thought that she and Tom were finally going to have their secret whirlwind romance. Now, hey never would get their chance.

Her mom was going to press charges, Tom was going to go to jail...She couldn't let it happen. She would go explain the whole situation to her mom. _Make_ her understand.

Jude spun around and saw Tom standing in the door. "Tommy!" she screamed, startled.

"Jude, we need to talk." He walked over to her and led her to the bench, sitting her down next to him.

"Oh, my God! You're going to jail, aren't you!" She was on the verge of tears. "This is all my fault. Oh, my God. I can fix this...Just let me talk to her, and---"

"Jude, calm down and listen to me." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Your mother was very understanding. She asked me why I chose you and I went on for _hours_ about how wonderful and beautiful you are. I told her that I love you."

"Do you?" Jude asked quietly.

"Of course, Jude. I think I've always loved you. I've just been too scared to realize it." Tom smiled down at her. "Anyway, I told her I just wanted to make you happy. You've been hurt so much that I just want to protect you from all that. Then, she just sat there for _hours_."

Jude scoffed. "Hours?"

"Well, it felt like it. Then, she finally said that you need people who love you in your life and that as long as I promised not to hurt you, she's wasn't going to stand between the two of us."

"What?" Jude asked in disbelief, pulling back from Tom. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "She also said that I've been really good for you."

"You have," she agreed, looking up at Tom. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, hugging him tightly.

"You know what?" Tom asked, stroking her blonde hair.

"Hmm?" she murmured, glad to finally be in his arms.

"I think I'm ready to make this work. With you I mean..." She giggled. "No, I mean it. I've tried to push it away for the longest time. Everyone else could see how much I love you, but I couldn't. At least, I didn't let myself.

"And everyone kept telling me that if I kept pushing you away, one of these days, you'd be gone. But I figured you'd always be there. Because that's what love is. But, you know what? That's not what love is. It's about being with somebody who makes you happy. And making the best out of every moment you have together. I think I get that now."

Jude leaned up and kissed Tom gently on the lips. "Finally."

---

**A/N: **The End.

I hope you guys liked reading this as much as I loved writing it. (hugs) It's been wonderful and I love you all very much. This is my first fic on here, so I have much to say...

I'd like to give a special shout-out to the following people...

**Erin McKinley: **Girl, you were my inspiration and I love you for it! You're so talented and you better keep writing! Thanks for sticking with this all the way through. I know you'll miss it almost as much as I will. At least we have new Instant Star, right? Thanks again! (hugs)

**nessalyn: **You, girl, are an incredible writer and it makes me so happy to know you like my fic as much as I love all of yours (especially "I Vow"). Thanks for reading and I hope you keep writing!

**-Xrockstar2bX-: **Thanks for asking me to co-write. You're super creative and I love working with you. You rock! Thanks for sticking with me and I'm looking forward to writing with you!

**Alexz Rozon: **Hey, there! You were the first person to be referred to my fic. So, thanks. I'm glad you liked it. And plus, you loved my name. And now, I love yours! (What are we gonna do on Monday nights, now? TT)

Special thanks also goes out to these faithful reviewers and people who put this story (and me!) on their Favorites!

**musical-cynders **(first reviewer!)**, starlight63, DrownedxEmotion, Joskers, mZtOmMyQ5319, thatgirlyoucantrust, Annimouse, Instant Star Finatic, pixiestix16, ticia-rockinmysoxoff, NotbendingNotbreaking, EmmyM, A9L9O8N7E, Shang Hai, Alezxj18, KayKay2007, PunkRockChickH, Destany Mitchell, lostangel2005, RockerChick13,** and **undiscovered91!**

For everyone I didn't mention, I love all you guys too! (hugs and kisses) Thanks to all of you guys and your love and support. It meant a lot. You guys are the reason I write!

**ONE FINAL NOTE:** Do you want a sequel? Review and tell me!

Everyone, I will never forget you guys!

Always and forever,  
Jude Quincy


End file.
